Details?
by alice dreamland
Summary: Berbagai detail kecil nan menggemaskan dalam benak Akashi tentang sang pujaan hati. [Akashi x Innocent!Reader][Detail 21: Mimpi Buruk]
1. Chapter 1

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 1: Pandangan Pertama**_

Akashi menatap lurus buku pelajaran dari bangkunya sementara sang guru dengan setia menjelaskan setiap rumus matematika terpajang dalam papan. Yang mirisnya, tak dipahami oleh kebanyakan murid.

Tetapi tidak untuk Akashi.

Pemuda berparas menawan dengan rambut merah menyala, selalu meraih nomor satu di setiap bidang, serta terlahir di keluarga kaya nan terpandang.

Sempurna sekali, bukan?

Namun tentu, ia juga memiliki sisi negatif dalam dirinya—yang tanpa sadar menutupi kelebihannya dan membuatnya cukup ditakuti.

Yah... meski sesungguhnya terdapat segudang fans yang rela melakukan apapun tuk menarik hatinya.

Akashi bukan tipe seseorang yang ramah, ia cenderung egois dan sok berkuasa (tolong jangan katakan hal ini langsung pada orangnya, atau ia akan menghujanimu dengan selusin gunting merah).

Dingin, menakutkan, arogan, dan... diktator.

Semua perkataannya mutlak. Apa yang dikatakannya selalu benar. Perintahnya tak dapat dilawan—bahkan para guru pun tunduk padanya.

Ialah Akashi Seijuuro— _emperor_ Rakuzan.

Akashi mengetuk pensil mekaniknya ke meja berulang-ulang. Manik matanya menelusuri kembali catatan dalam buku notesnya.

Hingga aktifitasnya terhenti oleh pintu kelas terbuka keras.

 _ **Brak!**_

Kau berdiri di sebelah pintu, dengan nafas terengah serta peluh bercucuran. Siswa-siswi mulai berbisik pada kawan bangku sebelah—mempertanyakan kedatangan seorang tamu tak diundang.

Akashi mengadahkan kepala—menatapmu datar meski sedikit terusik akan dirimu yang menganggu aktifitasnya, sementara sang guru menajamkan kedua mata padamu—tak suka pelajarannya digangu.

Kau pun membungkuk cepat. " _Sumimasen, sensei_! [1] Saya murid baru dan baru saja dari ruangan kepala sekolah!"

Sang guru menautkan kedua alis—tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum mempersilahkanmu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Kau menggumamkan terima kasih seraya memulai introduksi diri.

" _Hajinemashite_ , [surname][name] _desu! Yoroshiku, minna-san!_ " [2] serumu ramah.

Sorak sorai mengisi ruang kelas. Murid-murid mulai melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan dari bangku masing-masing, sementara kau hanya menjawab sekenanya disertai senyuman.

Akashi tak peduli—hanya menatapmu datar yang kini diserbu oleh pertanyaan bersifat privasi dari kaum pria.

Kau tertawa ragu sebagai repon salah satu pertanyaan dan kebetulan menoleh—mendapati Akashi melihat tanpa ikut bertanya.

Pandangan kalian bertemu.

Manik heterokom bertemu coklat kehitaman.

Tatapanmu mengisyaratkan rasa heran atas perilakunya, sementara Akashi hanya memandang lurus matamu datar dan dingin.

Dua detik saling menatap dalam hening, hingga kau tersenyum manis—memberi salam perkenalan untuk pertama kalinya pada sang pemuda.

Akakshi sedikit terkejut.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan darimu, sementara kau bingung akan respon darinya yang terkesan negatif. Kau menggaruk pipimu cangung, sebelum berbalik saat seseorang menujukan sebuah pertanyaan (lagi) padamu.

Kau menjawab diiringi senyuman simpul. Dan sekali lagi, kini kau kembali menjawab kumpulan pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda.

Akashi berusaha tak peduli—manik matanya ia fokuskan pada buku di permukaan meja. Otaknya mencari jawaban sebuah soal sulit dalam halaman.

Yah...

Meski debaran asing dalam dada membuat hatinya sedikit gelisah.

.

 _ **[1]: "Maaf, guru!"**_

 _ **[2]: "Salam kenal, namaku [surname][name]! Mohon bantuan kalian semua untuk seterusnya!"**_

 **Oke, saya nistah buat ini huahahahah. Btw, rate mungkin ningkat terus. Dan ini drabble doang per chappie /heh/**

 **Sekian...!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	2. Chapter 2

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 2: Sedikit Tertarik**_

Bagi Akashi Seijuro, tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada basket.

Basket adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Sejak kecil ia berlatih giat, terjun dalam dunia olahraga, serta membawa nama sekolah menjadi juara dalam berbagai turnamen regional.

Namun kini berbeda.

Sejak kau masuk dalam putaran hidupnya, entah mengapa ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik.

Meski hanya sedikit, tetap saja terbesit dalam benaknya sesuatu tentangmu setiap beberapa menit.

Dan itu menganggu.

Konsentrasinya buyar, perhitungannya kacau.

Intinya, segala yang ia lakukan berakhir tak tentu. _Not_ _perfect_ —meski sesungguhnya tetap terlihat sempurna bagi orang lain.

Akashi mengadahkan kepala—menatap jam dinding kelas dari bangku tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

Pukul sepuluh lebih lima.

Dalam hati ia mendengus kesal—mengingat bahwa sang guru tak hadir karena sakit flu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Pelajaran terpaksa dikosongkan.

Lelaki itu berdiri—berjalan ke depan kelas dengan penuh kharisma seraya menatap para murid yang tengah bercengrama ria. Tatapannya berubah mengintimidasi mengetahui dirinya tak dianggap.

 _Brak!_

Akashi memukul meja guru keras—sukses membungkam mulut semua serta menujukan pandangan pada sang pemuda merah.

"Perhatian. _Sensei_ hari ini tidak masuk karena flu, jadi dua jam pelajaran kosong. Kalian boleh memilih untuk belajar sendiri, ke perpustakaan atau klub," ujar Akashi secara rinci.

Ia merupakan ketua OSIS. Karenanya, bukankah suatu keharusan bagi sang ketua untuk mengatasi serta memberi petunjuk di saat seperti ini?

Kelas seketika menjadi ricuh. Sebagian besar memutuskan tuk pergi ke klub, namun tak jarang memilih membaca tenang di perpus—menyisakan beberapa murid kelas tanpa inisiatif tuk keluar.

Akashi salah satunya. Setidaknya karena delapan puluh persen murid pergi, kelas menjadi _lebih_ tenang—menjadikannya tempat ideal tuk menghafal pelajaran.

Ya, _lebih_.

Tapi tak sepenuhnya tenang.

Manik mata Akashi melirikmu yang tengah berbincang ria dengan kedua sahabat barumu di bangku samping. Berbagai emosi positif kau tunjukan pada mereka—entah senyuman atau tawaan.

Melihatnya membuat Akashi merasa tergelitik. Dan perasaan itu cukup nikmat tuk dirasakan—membuatnya heran, siapa gerangan kau sesungguhnya.

Penyihir kah?

Tentu bukan, ia tahu pasti. Namun dirinya tak dapat berhenti bertanya.

Karena kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang dapat membuatnya merasakan emosi baru tersebut.

Tenggelam dalam sihirmu? Kiasan yang bodoh, namun nyata. Bagai lumpur hisap—sekali masuk sulit keluar. Jika ingin bebas pun, memerlukan pertolongan dari luar.

Dan seorang Akashi Seijuuro meminta tolong orang lain?

Sepertinya tak mungkin, mengingat dirinya yang sangat individualistik.

Kedua sudut bibir Akashi tanpa sadar tertarik naik—melihatmu tersenyum sebagai respon lelucon yang dilontarkan salah seorang teman perempuanmu.

"[name] ya..." Ia menggumam. "Kurasa aku akan terus mengawasimu mulai sekarang."

Akashi tertarik.

 _Sedikit tertarik._

.

 **Cliche? Maaf. Tapi tangan saya ga tahan ngetiknya /woi**

 **Btw, ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut xD makasih banyak /w/**_

 _ **Sudah update kok~ Arigatou sudah mereview!**_

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudah fave, fol, review! Saya senang sekali saat tahu banyak yang suka :'3**

 **Sampai jerat-jerit di kamar ahaha /plek**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	3. Chapter 3

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 3: Berjumpa Dengannya**_

Akashi berdiri—menimbulkan suara decit kursi di ruang OSIS. Manik heterokomnya melirik tumpukan kertas yang telah selesai ia periksa di atas meja. Kemudian beralih pada sekeliling kosong tanpa insan lain dalam kawasan.

Ia meraih tas yang terselempang di sofa—memakainya seraya berjalan santai menuju pintu. Jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kenop, memutarnya dengan cepat lalu menariknya.

Akashi melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kunci kembali ia simpan dalam saku seragam.

Hem.

Sekarang tugasnya telah selesai. Kini ia dapat pulang dengan tentram.

Akashi berbalik sembari berjalan dalam koridor sepi sekolah—berhubung langit senja telah menyapa dan matahari telah mencapai garis horizontal tuk segera menghilang.

Ya.

Hari ini ia memilih tuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS—sehingga berakhir pulang terlambat.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Akashi mengernyit heran. Suara langkah kaki?

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Ia menautkan kedua alis—menyadari suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat. Siapa gerangan masih dalam sekolah pada waktu sesore ini?

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan—

 _Bruk!_

—bertubrukan denganmu.

Kau yang bertubuh mungil jatuh terduduk, sementara Akashi masih berdiri meski sedikit terkejut akan kemunculanmu yang terkesan mendadak.

" _S-Sumimasen! D-Daijoubu_?" [3] tanyamu ragu—mengadahkan kepala, menatap manik mata Akashi secara langsung.

Balasan Akashi berupa tatapan tajam mengintimidasi—membuatmu meneguk ludah, sedikit takut.

Namun seakan tersadar sesuatu, kau arahkan pandanganmu pada sekitar. Dan benar saja—partitur yang semula dalam genggaman kini bertabur bagai bintang.

Kau merubah posisi dudukmu seraya mengambilnya secepat yang kau bisa—tak memedulikan Akashi yang mengamati aksimu tanpa berkomentar.

Sesungguhnya, Akashi dapat langsung berjalan melewatimu dan pulang—tentu jika ia mau dicap sebagai seseorang tak berperikemanusiaan ( _olehmu_ ).

Namun ia tak mau.

Meski batinnya tahu kau akan baik-baik saja, saat sadar dirinya telah ikut berlutut membantu mengumpulkan partitur.

"E-Eh? K-Kau tidak perlu membantuku," ujarmu sungkan.

"Kau memerintahku?" Akashi memicingkan matanya—membuatmu meneguk ludah dan kembali pada aktifitas semula.

Akashi pun juga. Ia kembali membantumu (meski kata itu cukup mengerikan untuk mendeskripsikan Akashi yang sangatlah egois).

Diam-diam kau memerhatikan Akashi—dan ia menyadari lirikanmu yang terkesan ragu. Sepertinya kau merasa merepotkan jika dibantu.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas seraya berdiri—diikuti olehmu, mengetahui semua lembar telah terkumpul.

"Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu," ujar Akashi—menyerahkan lembaran yang ia kumpulkan. Kau mengerjap heran—hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Akashi telah pergi—menghilang di tikungan.

Meninggalkanmu dalam lautan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju gerbang (dimana supir keluarga Akashi telah menanti dengan setia), pikiran Akashi tak luput akan pertemuan tadi.

Akashi merasa perjumpaannya denganmu bukanlah kebetulan semata.

Dan firasatnya tak pernah salah.

Ia selalu benar.

Seperti halnya selalu menang.

Takdir bekerja.

 _Dan [name] adalah malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuknya._

.

 _ **[3]: "Maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**_

 _ **Done**_ **! Yeaa, saya seneng bisa** _ **update**_ **dalam kurun waktu tertentu! /plak**

 **Btw, ada yang mau** _ **request scene**_ **? Mungkin bisa saya masukin x3**

 _ **And**_ **... ini balasan** _ **review**_ **anon:**

 _ **-nechan**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review x3**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **Wuaa, saya yang nulis aja sampai headbang sepuluh kali lebih gegara ini /?**_

 _ **Arigatou sudah mereview dan ditunggu :'3 Ini sudah lanjut~~**_

 _ **Arigatou**_ **semua yang membaca, hingga meninggalkan fave, fol, dan review! Sungguh, saya seneng banget banyak yang merespon :''3**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	4. Chapter 4

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 4: Piket Kelas**_

Seminggu berlalu semenjak dirimu resmi menjadi murid SMA Rakuzan.

Akashi terus mengawasimu dari jauh, meski tak dapat dipungkiri ia ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Hanya saja tugas serta kesibukan (baik aktifitas keluarga maupun sekolah) mencegah dirinya untuk berbincang denganmu.

Namun itu dulu.

Sekarang berbeda.

Akashi mendapat tugas piket bersamamu sepulang sekolah.

Meski ekspresi tak tertarik, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya, bukan? Seperti pepatah— _don't judge the book by it's cover_. [4]

Kini Akashi telah selesai mengelap meja. Sementara kau selesai menyapu kelas juga membersihkan papan.

Dalam kebingungan akan tugas selanjutnya, kau mendekati Akashi hingga berhenti di hadapan setengah meter darinya.

Akashi menyadarimu, dirinya yang semula menghadap meja berbalik—manik heterokomnya menatapmu dalam. Kau meneguk ludah.

" _Ano_ , Akashi-kun? Apa ada hal lain yang dapat kukerjakan?" tanyamu harap-harap cemas. Akashi mengangguk—mengambil kedua penghapus papan di sampingnya.

"Bersihkan ini." Lelaki itu menyerahkannya padamu.

Kau menerima ragu. "B-Baik."

Akashi pun mengambil pel—yang telah kau peras—dan mulai mengepel kelas.

Kecanggungan memenuhi dirimu seraya berjalan menuju jendela—hendak membiarkan debu penghapus berhamburan ke luar saat saling menepuk.

Akashi menyadarinya, namun tak mengambil tindakan—memfokuskan diri pada aktifitas di tangan.

Oh! Dan ia tahu kau terus memperhatikannya dari tempatmu berpijak.

" _Ano_... A-Akashi-kun..." Suaramu menyapa daun telinganya. "Bukan seperti itu cara mengepel."

Akashi mengadah—menatapmu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kau menatapnya lurus dari depan jendela.

"M-Maksudku cara menggengamnya." Kau letakkan kedua penghapus di pinggir jendela.

Memosisikan diri di sebelah Akashi—meski sedikit ragu akan prasangka buruk. Meraih pel kemudian memperagakan cara penggunaan yang benar. Akashi memperhatikan.

Sesungguhnya, wajar jika Akashi tak mengerti cara menggunakan sebagian peralatan rumah tangga. Karena keluarganya kaya dan tak perlu repot membersihkan rumah dengan adanya _maid_ serta _butler_ berkeliaran.

Sekitar semenit kau peragakan—seraya kembali menyerahkan pel pada sang pemegang pertama. "Jadi begitu. Mengerti, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tak menjawab—merebutnya dan mulai mengepel berdasarkan gayamu. Kau tersenyum simpul—sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun! U-Untuk waktu itu—" [5] Akashi menoleh.

"— _a-arigatou_!" [6] Kau membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat.

Lelaki itu diam—tak merespon. Aktifitasnya pun terhenti. Namun melihatmu tak kunjung merubah posisi, ia pun memperingati.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus membungkuk?" Ia memicingkan kedua mata. "Dan pulang sekarang. Sudah sore, kau juga telah bekerja banyak."

Kau menegakkan pungung seraya menatap Akashi heran—yang dibalas dengan tatapan serius khas Akashi Seijuuro.

"E-Eh? _Arigatou._ Tapi, aku belum membersihkan penghapusnya. Tidak adil jika pulang duluan." Kau tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula—"

Kau melebarkan senyum. "—Akashi-kun tak semengerikan yang rumor katakan. Aku jadi lebih nyaman sekarang."

 _Deg!_

Akashi tersentak.

Lelaki itu mengeratkan gengaman pada pel—sedikit terkejut akan ungkapan jujurmu.

Detak jantungnya berpacu, wajahnya memanas.

Ia merona.

Meski hanya garis tipis, tak dapat dipungkiri ia memerah.

Kau mengerjap heran—melihat kelakuan Akashi yang berbeda dari biasa. " _Doushitano_ , Akashi-kun?" [7]

Benak kehabisan kosakata, namun bukan Akashi namanya jika tak dapat mengontrol emosi yang keluar.

Ia berdeham—menetralisir kegugupan.

" _Nandemonai_. Sekarang, kembali bekerja." [8]

.

 _ **[4]: Jangan menilai buku berdasarkan penampilan luarnya.**_

 _ **[5]: Lihat drabble 3**_

 _ **[6]: "—T-Terima kasih!"**_

 _ **[7]: "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"**_

 _ **[8]: "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang, kembali bekerja."**_

 **Balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Miyuki**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya x3**_

 **Terima kasih banyak semua yang telah membaca, review, fave, dan follow! Saya sangat senang banyak yang suka :''3**

 **Seperti yang saya katakan, fict ini akan saya usahakan update dalam kurun waktu tertentu—tiga sampai lima hari sekali. Meski saat ini masih konsisten tiga.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, dan—**

— **sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	5. Chapter 5

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 5: Rutinitas Pagi**_

Hari kamis tiba.

Meski kalian sudah bicara, hubungan tak dapat dikatakan dekat. Toh dirimu cenderung bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun—dan itulah faktor utama dirimu tak terlalu memperhatikan Akashi.

Namun tidak dengan Akashi, bukan?

Ia selalu memperhatikanmu, mengawasimu, merekam baik setiap perilaku manismu dalam benak—biasanya tanpa kau sadari.

Ya, kadang kau menyadarinya—namun berpikir itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Dan kini, Akashi melakukannya lagi.

Dalam kelas beranggotaan dirinya seorang, ia berdiri. Bersandar pada dinding di belakang kelas—tepat di sebelah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Kepala menoleh—manik mata menatap lurus pemandangan di balik jendela.

" _Halo, para bunga."_

Ah. Sudah dimulai.

Tampak dirimu berdiri di sebelah petak bunga luas berwarna warni. Senyuman kecil tertampang di wajah. Kau membungkuk sedikit, meletakkan tangan kiri di siku sedangkan tangan kanan mengenggam selang.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Tidak baik? _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau aku membuat kalian merasa lebih baik?"

Akashi terkekeh mendengarnya.

Kau menegakkan tubuh, berbalik melangkahkan kaki menuju kran air seraya memutarnya. Beranjak kembali pada posisi semula, menyiram para bunga dengan cairan bening jernih dari dalam selang.

Kau berseru riang. " _Jajaan~_! Air segar percepat pertumbuhan juga agar kalian cepat mekar menjadi bunga-bunga yang indah!" [9]

Akashi mengulas sebuah senyum tanpa sadar.

Ya.

Dapat dikatakan inilah salah satu rutinitas paginya.

Memperhatikanmu selalu kala menyirami kawanan bunga dengan ceria.

Senyumanmu bukan ditujukan untuknya—dan Akashi mengetahuinya.

Meski, ia membiarkannya.

Manik matanya menatap dirimu yang menari kecil dengan tempo tak stabil—menyirami para bunga dengan senyuman semanis gulali.

Karena suatu saat nanti, ialah yang akan membuatmu tersenyum untuknya.

Ya.

Untuk dirinya seorang—bukan yang lain.

Dan itu pasti.

 _Pasti._

.

 _ **[9]: "Tadaaa! Air segar percepat pertumbuhan juga agar kalian cepat mekar menjadi bunga-bunga yang indah!"**_

 **[** _ **Chotto**_ **, jangan di-close dulu! Ada OMAKE di bawah!]**

 **Maaf telat update, dikarenakan pulsa yang tidak memadai :'3 /plak**

 **Ini baru ajah isi pulsa /w\\\**

 **Mungkin saya akan buat si reader mulai deket perlahan dulu ke Akashi. Baru salah satunya tancep gas /? (woi)**

 **Yah, pokoknya sih gitu intinya huahaha**

 **Dan catat, drabble ga bakalan stabil wordsnya—mungkin berkisar antara 300-700 words per chappie.** _ **Hontouni gomenasai**_ **.**

 _ **But thanks for all who read, fave, fol, and review**_ **! Saya menghargai itu semua, karena jujur semua itu besar artinya buat kasih banyak!**

 **Mulai sekarang, akan saya usahakan update lima sampai tujuh hari sekali.**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Eh?" Kau menaikkan sebelah alis melihat bayangan tak asing dari jendela kelas.

Namun langsung menghilang sedetik kemudian.

Hei! Kau yakin tak salah lihat, tadi sekilas kau lihat warna merah bergoyang!

Memicingkan kedua mata—meneliti dengan intens jendela yang terbuka. Namun nihil—tak ada apapun di sana.

Kau mengerjap kedua mata heran, seraya menghela nafas—melanjutkan aktifitas menyiram tanaman yang sempat tertunda.

Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.

.

.

.

Saat melihatmu menengok ke arahnya, Akashi langsung menunduk—entah, sepertinya refleks.

Dan dengan penghitungan absolutnya, semenit kemudian ia mengadahkan kepala—mendapati dirimu tengah kembali menyiram tanaman dengan riang.

Akashi menghela nafas lega—kembali pada posisi semula.

Namun otaknya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

" _Tunggu, kenapa aku harus sembunyi?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 6: Perpustakaan**_

Akashi menatap lurus rak penuh buku di hadapan. Mengangkat tangan, meraih sebuah buku _hardcover_ setebal dua senti.

Sekarang merupakan jam pelajaran kosong—membuat dirinya memilih pergi ke perpustakaan yang minim pengunjung dan sepi nan menyejukkan hati.

Akashi membaca rangkuman novel, lalu berjalan menuju area membaca dalam perpus yang nyaris tak berisi.

Manik mata mengerling—mencari lokasi terbaik. Namun berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu—tepatnya seseorang—dalam pandangan.

Kau.

"Sedang apa ia disini?" Akashi menggumam heran. Melangkah mendekat, menyadari deru nafas teraturmu.

Ah, rupanya kau tertidur.

Akashi pun menatapmu lurus tajam—memperhatikan perilakumu tanpa sadar.

Kau duduk di sofa dengan meja tinggi di hadapan. Novel Pollyana terbuka pada halaman 147 dan kedua tangan terlipat di atasnya—menjadikannya sebagai bantal tidur. [10]

Wajah terlihat sebagian besar, tampak sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Kedua mata bersembunyi di balik kelopak, pipi kenyal tertekan lengan, serta bibir yang terbuka kecil secara teratur menghirup-mengeluarkan udara.

Melihat tempat luas di sebelahmu, Akashi pun memutuskan duduk di sampingmu—meletakkan novel di permukaan meja. Membukanya, mulai membaca kata demi kata.

Sesunggunya, alurnya tak membosankan atau pun sering digunakan. Terlebih dengan adanya unsur pengadilan serta pembunuhan berantai (tolong ingat, karakter Akashi cukup mengerikan).

Namun pandangannya tetap tak fokus. Setiap beberapa detik sekali, tanpa sadar pandangan teralih pada insan yang sejak tadi tak bergerak di sebelahnya.

Akashi menghela napas kecil.

Memang ada yang aneh pada dirinya semenjak bertemu denganmu.

Hingga pada lirikan ke dua puluh tujuh, Akashi menyadari dirimu sedikit bergerak. Namun bukannya bangun, justru menggigil sesaat.

Ah, sepertinya kau kedinginan.

Perpustakaan memang mempunyai suhu di bawah dua puluh derajat, itulah sebab udara terasa dingin. Akashi pun menatapmu lurus kemudian mengamati jaket merah ber _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia melepaskannya dan memakaikannya padamu. Toh ia tak begitu terpengaruh oleh suhu ruangan.

Kau mengerang halus sebagai balasan. Namun tenang kemudian.

Akashi mengulas senyuman kecil—melihatmu masih dalam alam mimpi tanpa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepalamu lembut seraya berdiri—membawa novel dalam gengaman.

Mungkin lebih baik ia membacanya di rumah.

Jika ia terus berada di sini, konsentrasinya akan terus terganggu.

Setelah ijin meminjam buku pada petugas perpustakaan, Akashi berbalik pergi—meski sekali, menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati dirimu masih tertidur dengan jaket nyaris menutupi wajah.

Akashi menyeringai—berjalan pulang.

Dengan begitu takkan ada lagi yang melihat wajah tidurmu selain Akashi Seijuuro seorang.

.

 _ **[10]: Novel Pollyana karangan Eleanor H. Potter.**_

 **Yesh. Finally. I. Update. This. Chappie.**

 **Ngerasa heppi karena lebih cepet dari biasa huahahaha. Maaf kalau aneh hasilnya *bows***

 **Ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Miyuki**_

 _ **Iya? :3 Arigatou responnya!**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **Ahaha, Akashi kenapa? OOC? :'''3 /plek/ Arigatou sudah mereview! X3**_

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang fave, fol, review, dan membaca! Saya sangat senang Anda sekalian menyukai karya saya yang tidak seberapa :3**

 **Btw, sepertinya akan saya buat di akhir (mungkin saat bagian Akashi-centricnya sudah selesai) bagian si reader wkwkwk.**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	7. Chapter 7

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, skip scenes, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 7: Makan Siang**_

Biasanya, jam makan siang Akashi lalui dengan membeli roti di kantin kemudian makan bersama rekan setim basketnya atau diam dalam kelas bermain _shogi_.

Saat ia dalam kelas, tak sedikit mencoba curi-curi pandang dan menarik perhatiannya—tentu mayoritas perempuan. Mereka pantang menyerah meski Akashi dengan sadisnya tak menggubris mereka.

Sedangkan dirimu? Entahlah, setiap makan siang, kau selalu menghilang entah ke mana. Itulah salah satu poin misterius yang memicu rasa penasaran banyak orang.

Terlebih kau sangat populer—dikarenakan sifat yang mudah bersosialisasi, ramah, dan paras rupawan. Fansmu berusaha keras mengorek rahasia ini—meski belum berhasil.

Namun hari ini berbeda.

Akashi mulai mengambil langkah.

Matematika merupakan pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel makan berbunyi. Dan ia memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengajakmu makan bersama.

Mengajakmu saat jam makan berbunyi? Terlalu beresiko—konon orang berkata kau selalu hilang tepat setelah bel berbunyi.

Akashi pun berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik. Awalnya ia ingin menggunakan _text message_ menghubungimu, namun baru teringat dirinya tak memiliki nomor ponselmu.

Kemudian terbesit ide dalam benak Akashi. Cara cliché namun efektif:

Pesawat kertas.

Tidak rumit, sederhana, dan mudah dibuat. Hm, memang cara tersempurna untuk menyampaikan permintaan (baca: titah) seorang raja saat krisis melanda.

Dilihat orang lain? Akashi tidak peduli, selama kau makan bersamanya—itu sudah cukup.

Lelaki itu mengambil kertas bersih dari dalam tas—meraih pena dalam kotak pensil di atas meja, menorehkan tinta pada permukaan kertas, membentuk huruf-huruf yang kelak merangkai untaian kata.

Setelah selesai, ia menutup pena—meletakannya di atas meja. Jemarinya melipat kertas sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah pesawat simpel nan ringan.

Dan dengan penghitungan absolutnya, Akashi melempar pesawat tersebut secara hati-hati—yang dengan cepat mendarat mulus di permukaan mejamu.

Landasan sempurna.

Akashi menyeringai.

Dan entah keajaiban atau mukjizat itu nyata, tak ada yang melihat aksi tersebut.

Guru fokus menulis di papan, mayoritas murid tertidur dengan buku di hadapan (sebagai penghalang agar terlihat seperti membaca), dan kau melamun menatap luar jendela dengan kedua siku sebagai tumpu—kedua telapak tangan di pipi.

Namun karena ujung pesawat bergesekkan dengan pipimu, membuatmu tersentak kecil dan menunduk—mendapati pesawat tersebut di meja.

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis—mengadahkan kepala, mengerling pada sekeliling ruangan. Menautkan keduanya kala tak mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Lantas, siapa yang menerbangkannya?

Dalam rasa heran yang membuncah, kau pun membuka pesawat kertas tersebut—mendapati _invitation_ tak terduga.

 _ **Jam makan siang kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah. Kita makan bersama.**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuuro**_

Sangat memerintah, berkesan dingin, dan tanpa _emoticon_ —sungguh tipikal Akashi.

Kau pun kembali menatap sekeliling—mendapati Akashi menatapmu lurus, menuntut jawaban. Kau merespon dengan anggukan riang serta senyuman manis.

Sedikit, kedua sudut bibir Akashi tertarik naik—lalu mengarahkan manik matanya pada jam dinding, mendapati waktu tersisa tiga puluh menit.

Kau telah kembali pada aktivitas semula—mengamati kegiatan di luar jendela. Sedangkan Akashi memandang buku pelajaran matematika yang terbuka pada halaman 37.

Lelaki itu berusaha fokus—sekali lagi ia lebih memilih membaca rentetan kata di buku, dibanding mendengar celotehan sang guru yang membosankan dan bertele-tele.

Belum lama, maniknya kembali menatap jam.

Masih dua puluh lima menit.

Akashi menatap lurus bukunya kembali—sedikit menggelengkan kepala kala benak terbesit dirimu yang akan makan bersamanya nanti.

Kemudian menghela napas.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia berharap jam pelajaran cepat selesai.

.

 **Sebenernya pertama saya mau buat** _ **scene**_ **makan siang langsung. Tapi kepikiran aja kan lucu kalo buat** _ **scene**_ **waktu Akashi kasih** _ **paper plane**_ **ke** _ **reader**_ **huahaha. Dan akhirnya chapter ini jadi.**

 **Maaf OOC, juga sesungguhnya saya pikir lebih baik pakai kertas dikrumpel langsung lempar gtu—tapi jarak kursi reader dan Akashi rada jauh, resikonya besar.**

 **Ok, ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-angel479cchi**_

 _ **Rencananya until marriage. Jadi bakalan lama sekali huahaha *dihajar* Terima kasih responnya :3**_

 _ **-Miyki**_

 _ **Makasih banyak—hiks *terharu* Sekali lagi terima kasih responnya :''3**_

 _ **-Mita Chokoyola**_

 _ **Kapan-kapan~ /dihajar/ Akashi tuh lagi pedekate istilah gahoolnya. Kalo si reader emang gtu tu karakternya huahahah /heh/**_

 _ **Makasih banyak sudah merespon x3**_

 _ **-rawry**_

 _ **Sangat. Saya juga suka Akashi yang posesif wkwkwkwk. Iya, drabble per chappie soalnya *pundung* jadi per chappie berkisar 300-800 words.**_

 _ **Makasih banyak telah merespon xD**_

 **Makasih banyak yang sudah memfave, fol, review, dan baca cerita ini! Maaf jika semakin aneh astaga. Dan sungguh saya gembira banget melihat jumlah fave, fol, dan reviewnya *njingkrak2* Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	8. Chapter 8

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, skip scenes, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 8: Berbagi Bekal**_

Angin berdesir menerpa dedaunan, rerumputan bergoyang pelan, burung berkicau ria—sungguh menyejukkan hati setiap orang yang melihat. Inilah alasan Akashi memilih lokasi tersebut untuk makan.

Sepi, indah, tenang, juga bersih.

Akashi duduk di bangku kayu—punggung bersandar melepas lelah. Kedua tangan menggengam roti melon berbungkus plastik transparan. Maniknya menerawang—menatap nanar pulahan kelopak merah muda tersapu angin.

Ah, benar juga.

Musim semi telah tiba pada puncak pristiwa—mekarnya bunga sakura.

Akashi mengamati pemandangan di hadapan, hingga suara derap langkah menyapa daun telinga.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Huwaa _, sumimasen_! Apa Akashi-kun menunggu lama?!"

Lelaki itu menoleh pada asal suara.

Kau di sana—dengan nafas terengah, badan sedikit membungkuk (tangan kanan di lutut dan kirinya membawa kotak bekal). Kepalamu mengadah—menatap lurus manik heterokom Akashi.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lima menit," jawabnya datar. "Kuharap kau punya alasan jelas untuk keterlambatanmu."

Wajahmu memucat—menegakkan tubuh, menggengam kotak bekal dengan kedua tangan. " _S-Sumimasen_! Aku harus membantu _sensei_ sebelum kemari!"

Pemuda itu diam—mempertimbangkan jawabanmu, seraya mengangguk datar. Kau menghela napas lega, memberanikan diri duduk di bagian kursi kosong sebelah kanannya.

"Ah! _Arigatou_ , Akashi-kun." Kau tersenyum tulus. "Aku tak menyangka Akashi-kun akan mengajakku makan bersama."

Akashi mengangguk. Lalu mendapati kau membuka kotak bekalmu—menampakkan beberapa _onigiri_ beragam isi. [11]

" _Itadakimasu_!" [12] ucapmu riang—mengatupkan kedua tangan seraya mengangkat sebuah _onigiri_ tuna.

"... _Itadakimasu_." Akashi mulai menggigit roti—meski mata sesekali melirik.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan Akashi terus curi-curi pandang akan dirimu. Roti melon habis dengan cepat—tersisa bungkus berisi remahan tak berbentuk. Mengubah posisi, membuang bungkus pada tempat sampah di samping bangku.

Lalu kembali mengamatimu dalam diam.

" _Ne_ , Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengerjap. Apa kau sadar ia memperhatikanmu sedari tadi? Sebab itulah kau kini memandangnya curiga dan menghentikan makanmu?

Namun dugaan tersebut hilang bagai angin melihatmu tersenyum—meletakkan kotak bekal sisa dua _onigiri_ di pangkuannya.

Akashi mengadah—meminta penjelasan.

Kau melebarkan senyum. "Untuk Akashi-kun."

Lelaki itu tampak tak setuju (memerlukan alasan), dan kau menyadarinya.

"Akashi-kun hanya makan roti, ingat? Akashi-kun juga masih ada latihan basket, kan? Nanti kalau pingsan karena kekurangan nutrisi bagaimana? _Onigiri_ itu bergizi kok!" Kau berargumen.

Akashi terdiam mendengar ucapanmu.

Sesungguhnya, pingsan itu tak mungkin—mengingat dirinya adalah Akashi Seijuuro sang _emperor_ sempurna. Sama halnya dengan kekurangan nutrisi.

Setiap hari Akashi menyantap masakan kelas atas (bermaterial daging serta sayur berkualitas tinggi)—kecuali di sekolah; ia cenderung membeli roti di kantin.

Jadi kesimpulannya, perkiraanmu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

 _Impossible_.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya darimu.

Tapi—

(Lagi-lagi sensasi aneh menggelitik tubuhnya, dan tanpa disadari pipinya merona samar.)

—kenyataan kau mengkhawatirkannya, membuatnya sedikit... senang.

Kau menatapnya lurus, berusaha serius. "Jadi, ada bantahan?"

Akashi diam—melirikmu dari ujung mata.

Karena tak mendapat respon, tangan kananmu mengambil _onigiri_ —meletakkannya di tangan Akashi. Akashi menatapmu datar, kemudian menunduk—mengamati _onigiri_ dalam telapak tangan.

"Makan satu tak ada salahnya, kan?" tanyamu polos—mengulas senyuman manis.

Kali ini, Akashi tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia tersenyum tipis—mengangkat _onigiri_ dan menggigitnya.

Kelakuanmu sungguh menggemaskan—entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, namun hal tersebut selalu berhasil membuatnya puas.

Mengunyah pelan, menyapa lidah dengan nasi hangat dicampur tuna. Oh. Rupanya kau memberinya _onigiri_ tuna.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. Kau menghela napas lega—bersyukur masakanmu memenuhi standar seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Namun sayang, tak kau sadari senyuman samar terulas di parasnya yang rupawan.

Tak lama, Lelaki itu menoleh—menatap lurus manik matamu. Masih dengan senyuman memikat hati.

Dan oh, kali ini kau melihatnya jelas.

Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Dan waktu seakan berhenti berjalan.

Kau terdiam—sejenak benak kehilangan kosakata.

Namun tersadar beberapa detik kemudian, kau membalas senyumannya—tertawa kecil seraya berujar, "Sama-sama!"

.

 _ **[11]: Onigiri adalah nasi kepal**_

 _ **[12]: "Selamat makan!"**_

 _ **Finally**_ **, saya kebut buat ini karena baru saja pulang jam 5 tadi dari Batu (habis** _ **farewell trip**_ **bareng-bareng. Seru deh pokoknya /plak).**

 **Mengenai jaket Akashi yang diambil reader belum terjawab ya huahaha /plak**

 _ **So**_ **, ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **Maaf TAT mau bagaimana lagi www drabbles soalnya /w\\\ Makasih, saya akan berusaha terus x3 Sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya :3**_

 _ **-Bakashi**_

 _ **Huahaha, iya ini saya berusaha membuka sisi romantis dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro /apaan/ Terima kasih telah mereview :3**_

 _ **-Kii-tan**_

 _ **Terima kasih :'''3 Iya, pengennya sih beneran. Sayangnya layar menghalangi kisah cinta kita bersama /heh/**_

 _ **Saya ngak bisa jamin, tapi saya akan berusaha :'3**_

 _ **Makasih banyak telah mereview xD**_

 **Terima kasih banyak semua yang telah ngefave, fol, mereview, dan tentu membaca kisah ini :) Saya harap chap kali ini juga memuaskan. Dan thanks for 50 faveeeee /nangisterharu /bawatisu**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	9. Chapter 9

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, skip scenes, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 _ **Detil 9: Kejutan Manis**_

Hari biasa bagi Akashi Seijuuro.

Bangun pagi, sarapan, pergi sekolah, belajar dalam kelas hingga tanpa sadar bel pulang berbunyi, dan terakhir—latihan basket.

Akashi melangkah tegap menuju kelas. Langkah kakinya menggema sepanjang koridor tak berpenghuni—mengingat waktu, siswa-siswi telah pulang semenjak tadi.

Dapat dikatakan, Akashi sebagai seorang kapten basket selalu berlatih lebih lama dibanding yang lain—itulah yang membuatnya selalu pulang terakhir di antara murid SMA Rakuzan.

Latihan basket telah selesai, dan kini ia hendak mengambil tas yang ditinggal di kelas. Akashi membuka pintu, mendapati ruangan lebar kosong bercahaya remang matahari senja yang menyusup melalui jendela.

Berjalan menuju bangkunya—menyadari sesuatu di permukaan meja. Sebuah kantung kertas bermotif bunga mawar. Alisnya bertaut heran.

Tak lama, Akashi telah berada di depan meja. Tangannya terulur—mengambil secarik kertas terlipat diletakkan di atas kantung kertas.

Membukanya—mendapati tulisan tangan rapi dicampur _emoticon_ pemeriah suasana. Meski terdapat bekas hapusan samar di atas kertas putih bergaris khas _notebook_ sekolah—karena sang penulis menggunakan pensil sebagai media.

 **Hai Akashi-kun! [surname][name] datang melapor~!**

Oh, rupanya kau.

Kau? Apa yang kau mau? Dan... melapor? Apa yang kau laporkan?

Meski dalam surat, Akashi seperti dapat mendengar suaramu yang ceria nan ringan.

 _ **Arigatou**_ **atas pinjaman jaketnya! Maaf karena aku tidak dapat menyerahkannya langsung padamu, aku harus segera belanja untuk makan malam!**

Akashi mengernyit. Maniknya beralih pada kantung kertas di sebelah, jemarinya menyusup masuk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu tebal nan halus.

Jaket merahnya.

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

Dari mana kau tahu jaket itu miliknya? Padahal saat kemarin berjumpa, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hmm, mungkin dari teman?

Akashi mengangguk kecil—menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sepertinya iya, mengingat kau memiliki banyak teman—dan tentu, mencari tahu pemilik sang jaket melalui koneksi teman tidaklah sulit.

Kedua manik Akashi kembali menyusuri bagian selanjutnya.

 **Ehehe, mungkin Akashi-kun bingung aku tahu dari mana. Aku tahu dari teman baikku, dia fans beratnya Akashi-kun loh! Katanya, permainan basket Akashi-kun saaaaangat bagus!**

Sedikit, kedua sudut bibir Akashi tertarik naik—geli akan rentetan kata yang kau tulis dalam surat tanpa rasa malu. Terlebih dengan _emoticon_ gembira di akhir paragraf.

 **Ah, maaf baru menyerahkannya hari ini! Aku mencucinya dulu sebelum mengembalikannya! Ehehe...**

Akashi dapat membayangkan kau kini menggaruk sebelah pipi canggung—merasa bersalah, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

 _ **Jaa**_ **, sampai di sini suratku.** _ **Have a nice day**_ **, Akashi-kun! Sekali lagi,** _ **arigatou**_ **pinjaman jaketnya!**

Dan itulah akhir pesan darimu.

Akash meletakannya kembali di atas meja. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum. Entah, kau selalu berhasil membuatnya senang meski dengan hal sekecil ini.

Sejujurnya, ia tak mengharapkanmu untuk mengembalikannya—toh ia dapat membelinya lagi tanpa bersusah payah (tolong ingat, Akashi Seijuuro adalah anak dari keluarga Akashi yang bermatabat; kalangan elit).

Lelaki itu menghela napas, menatap jaket yang masih digenggamnya pada tangan kiri. Mendekatkannya pada wajah—hingga bergesekan dengan pipi.

Aroma detergen wangi menguar. Mengendusnya sekali, bergumam pelan dengan senyuman merekah:

"Harum."

.

 _ **Finally done**_ **! Semoga semuanya suka, maaf jika tidak memuaskan :''3**

 **Special thanks buat:**

 _ **-Nairel: telah membantu saya merevisi beberapa chap :''3**_

 _ **-Choutoru: teman bicara baik yang menyuguhi saya beragam info menarik xD**_

 **Ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Kii-tan**_

 _ **Dibalikkin dong :''v rasa bersalah nyuri jaket orang; Ini sudah lanjut, semoga tetap memuaskan :''3**_

 _ **-atsushikun**_

 _ **Gapapa kok x3 Oh, adegan itu masih luuuaamaaa— *dibekep* Jadi begitulah :''3 Rencananya ampe nikah. Oke, ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih telah mereview :3**_

 **Sungguh, saya senang sekali melihat banyak yang merespon dengan fave, fol, dan review! /nangisterharu/ Saya usahakan chap depan lebih bagus #lambaitisu**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	10. Chapter 10

**Details?**

 **[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, skip scenes, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles, special 1k+ /?**

 ** _Detil 10: Kapsul Waktu_**

Akashi menopang dagu pada kursi penumpang yang menghadap jendela—manik heterokomnya menatap lurus pemandangan khas musim semi di luar kaca yang terus berganti seiring mobil berjalan.

Sudah delapan hari pohon sakura mekar—membiarkan angin menerbangkan kelopak halusnya. Akashi menduga ia takkan dapat melihat pemandangan ini lagi minggu depan.

Tapi sudahlah—apa pedulinya?

Toh rutinitas sehari-harinya juga tidak berubah.

Menghela napas—menyandarkan kepala pada pintu samping, hendak kembali memperhatikan selagi menunggu sampai pada kediaman.

Namun manik heterokomnya mengerjap—kala menyadari seseorang yang sangat ia kenali berjalan ringan di sekitar pepohonan pada trotoar.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan [surname][name]?

Mengenakan sarung tangan dan menggengam sekop—padahal kau memakai _dress_ berenda bunga-bunga selutut, kalung perak berliontin oval, serta sepatu _flat_. Sangat tidak sesuai.

Akashi pun membatin—menggali lubang kah? Atau mungkin mencari cacing untuk memancing?

Ah, tunggu. Ia harus cepat memberhentikan mobil sebelum kau menghilang dari pandangan karena kecepatan berlebih. Menyerukan permintaannya pada supir keluarga Akashi, pemuda itu pun turun setelah mobil memarkir di tikungan sepi.

Meski mengatakan kalau akan lama, supir keluarga Akashi serta _bodyguard_ nya (ayah Akashi memaksa Akashi untuk membawa satu sebelum berpergian) bersikeras menunggu sang tuan muda.

Akhirnya Akashi pun mengabaikannya—berjalan menuju dirimu yang kini membungkuk memperhatikan batang pohon demi pohon dengan seksama.

Jalanan beraspal di sebelah sangat sepi—hanya satu-dua mobil berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sisanya berjalan tenang di trotoar—baik di bagian kanan maupun kiri jalan—dan bersepeda ria.

Kaus yang dikenakan Akashi berkibar tertiup angin—mengingat ia baru saja bertemu dengan rekan setim lamanya di Teiko. Ah, tak lupa Akashi mengenakan jaket merahnya.

Kau tak bergeming dari posisi—manik terpusat pada popohonan, tak menyadari langkah Akashi yang kian mendekat. Kau berdiri—sesekali membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di balik punggung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan—berhenti pada jarak setengah meter darimu, merubah posisi di belakangmu.

"HUAA—eh?" Kau yang awalnya terkejut kini menoleh—memandang Akashi heran. "Ah! _Doumo_ , Akashi-kun! Sedang apa di sini? Mencari udara sejuk?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Wajah Akashi datar seperti biasa—tak lupa tatapan menusuk dan dinginnya. Kau telah terbiasa, karenanya tidak memedulikan—tertawa kecil sebagai permintaan maaf.

" _Sumimasen_ , Akashi-kun. Aku sedang mencari pohon tempat aku mengubur _time capsule_ ku dulu." Tersenyum manis, kembali memandang kumpulan pohon besar yang didominasi warna merah muda.

Akashi mengerjap. Begitu rupanya, pantas saja kau membawa sekop merah dan menggunakan sarung tangan plastik.

"Aku ingat menguburnya di sekitar sini. Waktu itu pohonnya juga kuberi tanda ukiran pada batangnya." Kau berujar—kaki berjalan sementara manik lihai mengamati batang kokoh setiap tanaman.

"Apa yang ini?" Akashi menunjuk sebuah pohon—dengan ukiran garis tak beraturan. Kau menoleh, mengamati—dan manikmu melebar.

"Iya, yang ini! _Arigatou_ , Akashi-kun!" Tersenyum ceria—mengelus batangnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. "Tidak terasa ya, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu."

Lelaki di sebelahmu diam, sementara kau mulai berlutut dan menggali tanah di sekitarnya menggunakan sekop.

Akashi berjongkok, namun tak membantu karena minimnya peralatan yang dibawa. Menggali dengan tangan? Itu tabu bagi seorang pewaris Akashi Corp. macam dirinya.

"Apa boleh menggali di sini?" Akashi mengerutkan kedua alis—sedikit heran. Kau mengangguk riang.

" _Daijoubu_ , _daijoubu_. Lagipula rumahku di depan pohon ini, samping jalan. Polisi yang biasa berpatroli di sini juga sudah mengenalku. Mereka pernah bertemu denganku saat ronda malam." Tanah terangkat dan diletakkan di samping kala mulut bertutur kata.

Akashi tak menjawab. Kau tak memedulikannya, sibuk menyekop tanah kala mencari kapsul waktu yang dulu kau kubur.

"Ah!" Sesuatu yang keras membuatmu berhenti menggali. Kini mengubah arah sekop menuju samping; menampakkan sebuah kotak coklat tua yang cukup besar.

Melihat bahwa galianmu cukup lebar, kau pun mengangkat kotaknya—yang ternyata sangat ringan. Meletakkannya di hadapanmu dan Akashi.

"Eh? Ada _password_ angkanya." Kau mengerjap—kemudian jemari mencoba memasukkan angka abstrak pada tiga digit yang ada.

 **5-9-3**

Menekan tombol buka—namun tak berhasil. Melepaskan kedua sarung tangan, meletakkannya di sebelahmu seraya merapikan rambut dengan tampang heran.

Akashi tak mengatakan apa pun sedari tadi—mengamati perilakumu dari samping. Kau pun tak menghiraukannya, kini mencoba memasukkan angka lain yang terpikir dalam benak.

Dulu waktu kecil, angka favoritmu adalah...

Kau mengangguk kala mendapat jawaban—kembali memutar angka tiga digit pada kotak.

 **1-2-3**

Menekan tombol dan—

 ** _Cklek!_**

—terbuka!

Senyumanmu merekah. Kini jemari lentik beralih menarik tutup kotak ke atas belakang—membiarkannya dalam posisi karena ditahan engsel besi agar tak menyentuh tanah. Manikmu mendapati mainan masa kecil serta harta kanak-kanak dalam pandangan.

Hanya tiga benda—namun kau tahu; semuanya sangat berharga.

Pertama: boneka anak ayam berbulu kuning—yang kau namai Emily saat berumur tiga tahun. Terbukti dengan adanya kertas bertulisan kacau ala anak balita—tertempel pada bulunya, mencantumkan nama.

Kau pun memeluknya tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di belakang—mengingat kalian di trotoar jalan; meski sepi.

Kedua: foto lusuh dirimu berumur tujuh tahun bersama kakek nenek juga seorang lelaki berambut coklat muda. Kau mengenakan _dress_ merah marun selutut tanpa lengan, topi lebar berpita merah melindungi dari cahaya sinar matahari siang, dan ekspresi gembira.

Akashi yang melihat di sebelahmu mendelik heran. Siapa lelaki seusiamu itu? Kau punya teman masa kecil? Mengapa dirinya tidak tahu?

"Siapa dia?" Akashi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di trotoar—toh berjongkok lama sangat melelahkan.

Kau masih berlutut—menatapnya heran. "Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Lelaki seusiamu di foto." Tatapannya menajam pada foto—seakan beradu pandang dengan lelaki kecil berambut coklat yang tampak pemalu.

"Eh? Dia Sakurai Ryo." Kau melebarkan senyum. "Saudara sepupuku di Tokyo. Dulu aku sering mengunjunginya saat liburan musim panas. Namun sekarang tidak lagi karena dia sudah SMA; pasti sibuk—mengingat sekolah kita tugas juga menumpuk."

Oh. Saudara sepupu rupanya.

Pandangannya melunak, menghela napas—melihatmu yang kini mengamati benda ketiga.

Sebuah kertas ulangan bertulisan angka '100'.

Lebih tepatnya—ulangan matematika.

"E-Eh..." Peluh mulai menetes dari pelipis—bibir membentuk seulas senyuman ragu. "Aneh, aku tak ingat pernah mendapat seratus untuk pelajaran ini."

Akashi mengamatimu yang terlihat bingung. Tanpa kau sadari, perilakumu menggemaskan di matanya. Ingin Akashi tertawa karena raut wajahmu, namun ditahannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sudahlah. Lagipula justru bagus kan dapat seratus!" gumammu seraya menggelengkan kepala—manik berbinar.

"Jadi intinya nilaimu yang dulu lebih baik daripada sekarang?"

Kau mengerjap—melihat Akashi tiba-tiba telah membawa kertas betulisan nilai seratusmu tercinta (entah bagaimana lelaki itu mengambilnya dalam secepat kilat).

"Huwaa, kembalikan!" Kau merebut kertas itu menahan malu. Meski perkataan Akashi ada benarnya, mendapat nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran matematika SMA sangatlah di luar jangkauan—kecuali bagi Akashi Seijuuro seorang.

Kau melipat kertas itu dan meletakkannya di samping beserta dua benda lainnya—mengosongkan kotak. Dan menyadari bahwa tempat dalam kotak sangatlah besar.

Kau memang menyiapkan benda untuk dikubur kembali—serta membukanya tujuh tahun kemudian saat sudah universitas, atau mungkin telah bekerja?

Tapi benda itu sangat kecil! Hanya satu lagi! Pasti akan menyisakan banyak tempat.

Menggerutu dalam hati menyadari keteledoranmu tidak membawa benda lebih, kau pun menghela napas. Ingin kau kembali masuk dalam rumah mengambil bahan—tapi mengingat ada Akashi di sini dan galianmu belum ditutup, kau urungkan niatmu untuk pergi.

Melepaskan kalung berliontin perak yang terkulai di lehermu, memasukkannya dalam kotak coklat. Dan benar saja—sisa tempatnya sangat banyak, bahkan mungkin memasukkan dua ekor kucing pun muat.

Kau pun beralih pandang pada pucuk pepohonan kala merasakan angin kencang melewati kalian berdua—menggeret beribu kelopak merah muda mengikuti arus.

Tersenyum lebar menikmati pemandangan, tak menyadari Akashi memasukkan jaket merahnya dalam kapsul waktumu. Namun mendapatinya kala kembali menunduk.

Kau mengerjap heran—menatap Akashi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. " _Are_? Akashi-kun, kenapa jaketmu—?"

"Karena tempatnya masih banyak, aku memasukkan jaketku untuk dibuka tujuh tahun ke depan," ujar Akashi simpel.

"T-Tapi kita kan belum tentu bertemu lagi setelah lulus SMA." Kau berucap ragu—memainkan rambut, merasa canggung. "Lagipula jaket itu mahal lho Akashi-kun, masih bisa kau gunakkan 'kan? Untuk apa dimasukkan?"

Akashi menatapmu datar. "Liontin perakmu juga mahal dan masih bisa digunakkan, kan? Alasanku sama denganmu."

Kau tersentak.

Oh ya...

Dimasukkan karena _berharga_.

Tertawa ragu, memandang Akashi lurus. " _D-Demo_ , bagaimana bisa kita bertemu tujuh tahun—" Kau menghentikkan ucapan; mengerjap kala mendapat ilham.

Cepat, kau berdiri dan menepuk kedua tangan ceria—tersenyum lebar. " _Jaa_ , bagaimana jika tujuh tahun lagi saat kita sudah bekerja nanti, bertemu kembali di tempat ini. Tepat hari ini—di musim semi?"

Akashi mengerjap—mengangguk datar. Merasa itu tidak akan terlalu bermasalah. Mengingat ia hanya perlu mencatat hari ini, bukan?

Kau kembali berlutut—tetap dengan senyuman merekah. Menyodorkan tangan kanan, membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis—memandangmu heran.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kuharap kita terus berhubungan baik, Akashi-kun!" Dengan aura bunga-bunga dan efek _blink-blink_.

Akashi tersenyum samar melihat keantusiasanmu. Menyambut tanganmu lembut—dibalas tatapan gembira serta senyuman sehangat mentari.

Tentu saja kalian akan terus berhubungan baik. Toh bagaimana pun juga, Akashi tak pernah memiliki niat untuk berpisah denganmu.

Sedikit pun.

.

 ** _GOMENASAI_** **TELAT** ** _UPDATE_** **. Sekali lagi saya telat karena pulsa.**

 **Iya, pulsa.**

 **Yang saya bales PMnya kemarin, itu karena saya kebetulan nongkrong di sebuah toko ber-wifi. Jadi saya manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk buka FFN** ** _mobile_** **—tetep ga bisa** ** _update_** **sih *ngais tanah* tapi** ** _worth it_** **, bisa bales bbrp PM /plek**

 **Sekarang mungkin terungkap sudah kenapa reader lebih suka ngomong '** ** _sumimasen_** **' daripada '** ** _gomenasai_** **' di cerita ini. Sepupunya Sakurai sih #dor**

 **Ini pwanjang to the bwanget.** ** _Special chapter_** **karena ini bagian ke cepuluh serta permintaan maaf saya telat** ** _update_** **.**

 **Semoga memuaskan :''3 saya harap ngak aneh karena kepanjangen. Supir sama** ** _bodyguard_** **nya nongkrong doang /terluvakan/**

 **Balasan** ** _review_** **anon:**

 ** _-Kii-tan_**

 ** _Souka? Arigatouu *nangis terharu*_**

 ** _Iya, Akashinya diem cool soalnya -_-" but pasti akan bertindak huahahahaa /plek_**

 ** _Terima kasih telah mereview :3_**

 **Semoga semuanya suka! Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, fave, fol, bahkan favenya sudah mencapai 59 *nangis terharu***

 **Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tak berkenan, semoga chap depan lebih memuaskan ya :3**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	11. Chapter 11

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles, cliche, OOC, OC**

 ** _Detil 11: Hujan_**

Akashi menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapan—halaman sekolah dengan rintik air membasahi bumi.

Hujan deras.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada tas coklat, berdiri bersandar pada pilar di bagian depan. Dingin dan keras, namun tak ia pedulikan. Suara gemerisik air bergesek tanah terus tercipta—cepat meski konstan, ribut.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, menyebabkan seluruh siswa-siswi memenuhi bagian depan—bersiap pulang dengan payung yang mereka bawa.

Akashi pun salah satunya. Seperti biasa, ia sudah mempersiapkan payung untuk penjagaan cuaca. Tangannya membuka payung merah hitam miliknya—sementara manik mendapati mayoritas murid telah berlari keluar gerbang.

Memakai payung tentu, tapi tak sedikit nekat menggunakan tas sebagai pelindung seiring langkah berpacu.

Akashi menghela napas—menaikkan payung yang terbuka sempurna. Kaki mulai menginjak tangga turun menuju halaman becek sekolah—

"Ada apa, Hana-chan?"

—namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar sebuah suara.

[surname][name].

Mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, diam mendengarkan lanjutan percakapan—mengingat lokasi kini tidak mencolok; cukup bagus untuk sembunyi.

"Aku tidak membawa payung..." Suara parau seorang gadis menjawab.

"Kalau begitu gunakan payungku saja!" Riang, ceria—bersemangat. Tipikal dirimu. Dan sedikit ia dengar suara payung dibuka meski tumpang tindih dengan rintik hujan.

"J-Jangan! Nanti [name]-chan bagaimana?!" Sang teman terdengar bersalah.

"Tasku kan multifungsi!"

"Uh, jangan bercanda! Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?!"

" _Daijoubu_ , _daijoubu_! Aku tidak mudah sakit kok!"

" _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja?"

" _Mou_ , Hana-chan! Kubilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa!" Kali ini, dari balik pilar—samar Akashi melihatmu mendorong punggung seorang gadis mungil berambut ungu, dengan payung kecil putih biru polkadot terbuka lebar di atasnya.

"... Sungguh?" Tampaknya Hana—salah seorang teman perempuanmu, Sakamoto Hana—mulai terpancing.

Kini Akashi dapat melihat kau beserta temanmu jelas—dikarenakan posisi kalian yang semakin ke depan.

"Tentu!" Tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan di balik punggung—membawa tas.

" _Jaa_ , jangan sampai aku tidak melihatmu di kelas besok karena sakit." Gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum kecil—berbalik memunggungimu seraya berlari dengan payung melindungi. Namun langkahnya terhenti di gerbang sekolah.

Air hujan masih terus berjatuhan—tak menunjukkan sedikit pun pertanda berhenti. Pijakan tanah pada pekarangan semakin becek, bahkan ada beberapa genangan kecil.

Hana berbalik—menyinggung senyum. Melambaikan tangan ceria seraya menjerit:

" _Mata ashita_! Ingat ya! Awas kalau aku tidak melihatmu di kelas!" [13]

Kau hanya tertawa kecil, melihat punggung Hana terus menjauh hingga menghilang di tikungan. Kemudian tawamu memudar—meski bibir masih menggulum senyum.

"Sekarang aku juga harus pulang," gumammu sambil meletakkan tas sekolah di atas kepala. Akashi menghela napas—cepat, ia keluar dari tempat sembunyinya. Membuatmu yang awalnya hendak berlari pergi mendapati kehadirannya.

"Ah! _Doumo_ , Akashi-kun!" Kau melebarkan senyum—kemudian memekik kecil menyadari ada yang salah dengan sapaanmu. "Wuaa! _Sumimasen_! Maksudku, _mata ashita_!"

Kau hendak berlari pergi jika saja lelaki itu tidak menahan pergelangan tanganmu. Menoleh padanya, mengerjap berulang kali memastikan.

"Kuantar pulang," ucap Akashi serius dan datar—tatapannya lurus pada manikmu yang memancarkan rasa heran.

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar penuturannya, kemudian memekik terkejut. "Heee?! J-Jangan! Lagipula rumahku tidak sejauh—!"

Akashi memicingkan kedua mata tajam—cukup membuatmu mengerti jika ia tidak menerima penolakan. Akashi tahu kau merasa sungkan, karena itu memang salahmu tidak membawa payung—tapi dirinya tidak peduli.

Lagipula, salahkah ia memintamu pulang dengannya? Tidak—Akashi selalu benar. Ia tidak pernah salah.

"Baiklah." Kau menghela napas seraya tersenyum kecil. "Kuterima ajakanmu."

Akashi menarikmu dalam naungan payung lebarnya—membuat kepalamu sedikit bergesek dengan lengan seragamnya. "Sejak awal itu perintah, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kau tertawa kecil—menurunkan tas di atas kepala, membawanya dengan kedua tangan. " _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_. _Wakatta yo_! Ayo mulai jalan!"

.

 ** _[13]: "Sampai jumpa besok! Ingat ya! Awas kalau aku tidak melihatmu di kelas!"_**

 ** _Ideas stock_** **mulai hilang wwww. Kalo ada yang punya ide boleh ngerikues. Masih masa SMA tapi entah kapan nti masuk masa kuliah fufufu.**

 **Makasih semua yang sudah membaca, fave, fol, dan mereview fict ini! Saya senang melihat banyak respon :''3 jadi semakin termotivasi x3**

 **Sekian! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	12. Chapter 12

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles, cliche, OOC**

 ** _Detil 12: Nomor Ponsel_**

Tangisan langit tak menunjukkan tanda segera henti—di mana dua insan berbeda _gender_ berseragam Rakuzan melangkah tenang, menikmati setiap detik mereka berjalan.

Akashi melangkah lambat namun lebar dengan kecepatan konstan, sementara kau memijak cepat dengan langkah kecil. Berbeda, namun tetap tak membuat kalian terpisah atau salah seorang tertinggal.

Mengingat payung berada dalam kendali Akashi Seijuuro, kau berusaha keras tidak merepotkannya dengan sedikit menjaga jarak—namun berakhir membuat bagian seragammu sedikit basah.

Akashi menyadarinya—menghela napas, menarikmu mendekat dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau tidak perlu takut menyusahkan. Lagipula aku yang memerintahkanmu untuk pulang denganku."

Kau mengerjap—menatapnya heran. Kemudian mengangguk, tersenyum kecil memandang jalan sepi di depan. Mungkin seharusnya kau memang tak meragukan kebaikannya. Berjalan tenang di trotoar, dengan Akashi di bagian rawan bahaya—persis di samping jalan.

Tak lama, kalian telah sampai di depan rumahmu. Kau bahkan heran darimana Akashi tahu lokasi kediaman keluarga [surname], namun mengingat Akashi memiliki cara sendiri melakukan sesuatu—membuatmu mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

Bulir-bulir air masih terus berjatuhan dari langit didominasi awan kelabu—meski kini lebih pelan. Suaranya pun tak seribut di sekolah. Kau berlari membuka pintu rumah (dengan kunci dalam seragam), menampakkan ruang tamu gelap gulita.

Menyalakan lampu seraya melepas sepatu—melangkah masuk dalam ruang tamu lebar dihuni dua sofa merah muda lembut di tengah (satu untuk seorang dan satu untuk dua orang). Meletakkan tas, seraya berbalik menatap Akashi riang.

"Akashi-kun mau masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanyamu sopan. Lelaki itu mengangguk—menutup payung, melepas sepatu, melangkah masuk.

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," ujarnya datar. [14]

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sedang tidak di rumah." Kau tersenyum kecil. "Akashi-kun mau teh? Akan kuambilkan. Selama menunggu, silahkan duduk di sofa."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, kau langsung berbalik berjalan pergi menuang teh di dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu—membuat Akashi yang duduk dapat mengamati gerak gerikmu; apalagi pintu geser yang menghubung dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kau kembali membawa nampan bermotif bunga—berisi piring kecil dengan biskuit renyah dan dua cangkir teh.

Meletakkan nampan di meja hadapan sofa, seraya duduk di sebelah Akashi dengan jarak tiga puluh senti—mengingat Akashi mengambil posisi duduk di sofa untuk dua orang.

" _Douzo_ ," [15] serumu ceria—menyerahkan satu biskuit kecil kepada pria berambut merah tersebut. Akashi mengganguk berterimakasih—meski ekspresinya tak menunjukkan perubahan.

Kau tak mempermasalahkannya meski tak dipungkiri sedikit terusik; menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa melepas lelah. Akashi telah selesai memakan biskuit dan hendak meneguk teh—namun aktivitasnya terhenti karena sebuah nada dering.

 ** _Tringg!_**

Kau mengerjap—dan manik Akashi menoleh padamu. Tanganmu merogoh kantung seragam, mengeluarkan ponsel putih kecil. Memencet beberapa tombol—mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dalam _inbox_.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan—meneguk teh selagi mata melirikmu yang tengah tersenyum kecil; menekan berbagai tombol huruf sebagai balasan pesan masuk entah dari siapa.

Lelaki itu meletakkan cangkirnya, menoleh padamu yang memusatkan pandang pada kalimat tersusun dalam layar—menahan tawa.

"Berikan ponselmu." Suara bariton itu berujar—datar namun sedikit mengancam. Kau tersentak, mengalihkan pandang pada Akashi yang menadangnmu tajam—menaikkan sebelah alis.

"E-Eh?" tanyamu heran. "Untuk apa?"

Namun tanganmu tetap memberikannya—toh kau tahu Akashi cukup dapat dipercaya. Ia tidak mungkin lari membawa ponselmu begitu saja. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, menekan beberapa tombol secara cepat.

"Kukembalikan," ujarnya—melempar ponsel itu yang kau terima dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian membuka dan mencari apa yang Akashi lakukan dengan ponselmu.

" _Are_? Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak melihat perubah—"

"Sekarang sudah sore, hujan pun sudah berhenti." Akashi memotong ucapanmu—berdiri berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tas yang ia selempangkan. "Aku akan pulang."

"Eh? Tidak makan malam bersama saja?" tawarmu—ikut berdiri mengantar Akashi keluar. Akashi menggeleng, lagipula ayahnya hari ini pulang cepat. Ia pasti akan dipertanyakan macam-macam jika tidak kembali tepat waktu.

Kau tersenyum sedih. "Sayang sekali... Kalau begitu, _mata ashita ne_ , Akashi-kun!"

Pria itu mengangguk, berjalan pergi dengan langkah tegap—tak lupa membawa payung dan mengenakan sepatu. Rintik air masih sedikit terasa, meski jauh berbeda dibanding derasnya hujan kala jam pulang sekolah.

Namun sekali, ia melirik. Dan melihatmu kembali berkutat dengan perangkat elektronik tersebut selagi tangan satu menutup pintu. Kedua alismu bertaut heran, bingung akan apa yang sang pemuda lakukan terhadap salah satu item berharganya.

Akashi mengembangkan senyum—menatap lurus jalan, sedikit mempercepat langkah pacunya menuju rumah.

Kau tidak sadar.

Bahwa sang _emperor_ —Akashi Seijuuro—telah memasukkan nomornya dalam ponselmu.

.

 ** _[14]: "Permisi."_**

 ** _[15]: "Silahkan."_**

 **Saya baru aja pulang dari acara orientasi sekolah—dan salah satunya nginep di luar kota 3 hari 2 malam tanpa ponsel dan leppie (jadi ngak bisa ngetik hiks).**

 **Akhirnya kemarin saya pulang, malemnya baru sempat megang leppie tapi ngak sempet _update_. Maaf! Dan saya terkejut bukan main saat ngelihat _fave_ sudah menlunjak dari 66 menjadi 70~! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!**

 **Ini balasan review anon ;3**

 ** _-arata-chan_**

 ** _Woa, kita senasib. Masalahnya ini saya nulis mulu—adik saya kepo ngeliatin (tapi ga saya perbolehin). Gpp kok, gpp x3 *plak* atau ajari adik Anda betapa kerennya Akashi Seijuuro seorang! /woi!/_**

 ** _Iya dong, sedikit demi sedikit lama lama jadi bukit terus duerr meletus— *dibekep* Makasih udah ditunggu x3 ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya!_**

 ** _-karisa_**

 ** _Masih lama itu, ini masih pedekate *plek* Makasih reviewnya ;3_**

 ** _-Ran Konako_**

 ** _Iya dong, harus [name] seorang yang di sisi Sei-chan! Atau nanti Sei-chan bingung nyari pasangan hidup *loh* Okey! Ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya! :3_**

 ** _-Kii-tan_**

 ** _Gpp kok! diteror deadline? Tugas? Oke, tapi itu nanti masih rada lama /plak/ ._._**

 ** _Oke, makasih bakalan ditunggu xD makasih juga telah menyempatkan me_** **review _!_**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, fave, fol, dan mereview fict ini! Semoga kalian suka dan puas akan hasilnya *ngais dinding***

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	13. Chapter 13

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles, cliche, OOC**

 _ **Detil 13: Pesan**_

Liburan musim panas telah dimulai.

Akashi menghela napas, memutar-mutar kursi hitam beroda dengan punggung bersandar—manik menatap datar langit kamar dihiasi kandelir mencakup delapan lampu bercahaya terang.

Kemudian menegakkan punggung serta menarik kursi kembali pada posisi—di hadapan sebuah meja kayu lebar, dengan puluhan tumpuk buku tulis untuk tugas sekolah selama liburan.

Ini hari pertama, namun dengan mudahnya Akashi Seijuuro telah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Meski tentu—waktu menjadi resikonya. Kini langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Lelaki itu membereskan kumpulan buku kembali dalam rak—membersihkan permukaan meja dari residu penggunaan alat tulis seraya berdiri, memasukkan kembali kursi. Maniknya mengerling pada sekitar.

Lalu terhenti pada jam dinding yang terus berbunyi pelan—tak lupa jarum detik berjalan seiring langkahnya menuju ranjang. Akashi mendudukan diri pada bagian samping tempat tidur _king size_ berseprei merah marun miliknya—terus mengamati jam.

Pukul lima lebih lima belas menit.

Akashi mendesah—meraih ponsel _touchscreen_ yang ia letakkan di atas selimut. Menatapnya layarnya yang menyala, seraya kembali menghela napas.

Sepertinya kau memulai percakapan itu mustahil—Akashi bahkan yakin kau tidak mengetahui bahwa ia menyimpan nomornya sendiri dalam ponselmu. Lelaki itu terdiam, memandang lurus layar yang kini menampakkan _inbox message_ dalam ponselnya.

Mengklik tombol _home screen_ , seraya mencari nomor kontakmu. Darimana Akashi tahu? Mudah saja, ia memiliki cara tersendiri mendapatkan segala informasi tentangmu. Meski tentu—ia lebih berharap jika kau yang memberikannya secara langsung.

Kemudian mengetikkan pesan kepadamu.

 **From: Akashi Seijuuro**

 **To: [surname][name]**

 _ **Apa kau kosong minggu depan?**_

Kirim.

Selagi menunggu, Akashi menghempaskan dirinya di kasur—memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, ia rasakan getaran pelan pada ponsel dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Membuka mata, mendapati sebuah pesan darimu. Mengangkat ponsel—membacanya dalam posisi berbaring.

 **From: [surname][name]**

 **To: Akashi Seijuuro**

 _ **Ini Akashi-kun? Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa dapat nomorku? Dan perasaan aku belum menyimpan nomor Akashi-kun dalam ponselku...**_

 _ **Minggu depan aku bebas... Apa ada sesuatu, Akashi-kun?**_

Seperti biasa. Akashi Seijuuro selalu benar. Ia tak pernah salah—bahkan ia tahu kau tak menyadari bahwa ia memasukkan nomornya dalam ponselmu minggu lalu.

 **From: Akashi Seijuuro**

 **To: [surname][name]**

 _ **Iya, Akashi Seijuuro. Aku memiliki caraku sendiri, kau tidak perlu tahu.**_

 _ **Datanglah ke sekolah senin depan jam delapan pagi—dengan peralatan lengkap untuk menginap selama empat hari tiga malam.**_

Kirim.

Kali ini—lebih cepat, Akashi telah mendapat balasan.

 **From: [surname][name]**

 **To: Akashi Seijuuro**

 _ **Tunggu, Akashi-kun! Apa maksudmu?! Akashi-kun mau pergi kemana? Kenapa aku juga ikut dibawa-bawa?!**_

Akashi menghela napas—mengetikkan balasan.

 **From: Akashi Seijuuro**

 **To: [surname][name]**

 _ **Perintahku absolut. Jangan banyak tanya dan turuti saja, lagipula aku tahu kau tidak ada rencana apa pun.**_

Lima menit berlalu—dan ponsel sang _emperor_ pun bergetar.

 **From: [surname][name]**

 **To: Akashi Seijuuro**

 _ **Baiklah, baiklaahh! Aku ikut~!**_

 _ **Tapi kemana dan siapa saja? Apa aku perlu bawa banyak camilan? Bagaimana dengan tikar?**_

Akashi terkekeh. Camilan? Kau kira ia akan melakukan piknik selama empat hari tiga malam? Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil—kemudian kembali mengetikkan balasan.

 **From: Akashi Seijuuro**

 **To: [surname][name]**

 _ **Senin kau juga tahu. Tidak perlu, cukup bawa kebutuhanmu.**_

Cepat—semenit kemudian; balasan Akashi terima.

 **From: [surname][name]**

 **To: Akashi Seijuuro**

 _ **Oke!**_

Hanya satu kata, namun dengan emoticon gembira pada akhir kalimat—membuat Akashi tak kuasa menahan sepercik kebahagiaan yang menelusup dada.

Meletakkan ponsel di sebelah tubuh—membuat manik heterokomnya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Senyumannya mengembang.

Ia akan sangat menantikan _training camp_ minggu depan.

.

 **Lagi-lagi nistah /w/**

 **Oke. Biasanya training camp tuh ngapain ya? :''3 Ada yang mau bantuin saya? Saya dapet imejnya tapi takut salah hahaha #plak**

 **Balasan** _ **review**_ **anon:**

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **Huahaha, souka? Mungkin fict ini memang mencoba untuk membuat Akashi menunjukkan sisi romantisnya huahaha /dihajarmassa/**_

 _ **Okey, makasih banyak reviewnya ;3**_

 _ **-shironanodayo**_

 _ **Soalnya per chapter rerata emang ngak sampe seribu kata—kecuali special chapters. Ehehehe, makasih banyak reviewnya :3**_

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang baca, fave, fol, dan mereview!**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	14. Chapter 14

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles, cliche, OOC, tidak suka? Jangan lanjutkan baca.**

 _ **Detil 14: Berangkat**_

Kereta melaju cepat menuju lokasi yang dituju.

Akashi tak banyak bicara—sibuk mengamati kembali kegiatan yang telah ia susun rapi untuk empat hari tiga malam di Haikou, area pegunungan terpencil minim penghuni. [16]

Konon—di kaki pegunungan—terdapat sebuah desa kecil yang hangus dilihap api. Tapi kini daerah tersebut telah dirimbuni pepohonan lebat—menyamarkan sisa insiden lampau terkait. Meski tetap—lokasi tersebut diperkirakan angker dan sangat dijauhi warga demi keamanan.

Namun tentu—selaku _emperor_ yang absolut, Akashi Seijuuro tidak mempercayai rumor tersebut. Lagipula, ia telah datang ke sana sebelumnya untuk mengecek villa keluarganya—dan tempat itu tidak sesuram opini beredar.

Manik Akashi terus menelik setiap kata demi kata serta aktivitas tertera dalam jadwal—mempertimbangkan ulang dalam benak; meski tahu susunan acara yang dibuatnya telah sempurna.

Gerbong dua kereta sangat sepi, mengingat tujuan adalah lokasi berbahaya. Kau duduk tenang di sebelah Akashi—meneliti pemandangan di sekitar yang mulai berubah menjadi area pepohonan rimbun.

"Masih lama ya..." Kau menggumam pelan—manik menatap lurus ke depan, di mana tempat duduk kosong; membuatmu dapat melihat pemandangan dengan jelas.

 _Training camp_ ini diikuti oleh Akashi beserta rekan setim basketnya—Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan Nebuya Eikichi. Pelatih tak dapat datang dikarenakan urusan keluarga; namun ada kemungkinan menyusul.

Kau masih bingung mengapa Akashi mengajakmu ikut—toh bagimu basket adalah hal baru. Memang, kau tahu sedikit tentang hal tersebut dari temanmu yang beberapa penyuka olahraga—namun tidak spesifik.

Apa mungkin membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti memasak dan mencuci baju? Toh semua yang mengikuti _training camp_ ini adalah lelaki—yang biasanya tak ahli dalam bidang tersebut.

Ya, untuk sementara, kau simpulkan bahwa itulah alasannya—meski tidak yakin. Manikmu kembali meneliti sekitar, mendapati Hayama Kotarou di sebelahmu—tertidur pulas. Begitu pula Mibuchi Reo dan Nebuya Eikichi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro? Ia sibuk membaca _light novel_ nya dengan tenang—nyaris tak bersuara. Entah bagaimana ia dapat melakukannya dalam kendaraan berjalan.

Kau tersenyum kecil, kemudian menguap. Yah—mengingat ini liburan musim panas, bangun jam tujuh untuk sarapan dan membasuh diri termasuk cukup pagi (peralatan pergi telah kau persiapkan malam sebelumnya). Selain itu, perjalanan ini telah berlalu selama nyaris dua jam penuh.

Akashi melirikmu sedikit—kala kau mengucek matamu yang mulai berkunang karena kantuk dengan sebelah tangan. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandang—kembali diam selagi kereta melaju; memasukkan catatannya dalam tas.

Belum lama, maniknya kembali menelikmu yang mulai mengambil posisi tidur berpunggung sandaran kursi. Akashi tak berkomentar—mengalihkan pandang menuju jendela, di mana pepohonan masih memenuhi layar kaca.

Rute ini sepi—penghuni kereta pun tak sampai lima belas termasuk kalian. Akashi juga mendapati minimnya bangunan di samping rel. Dalam kelajuan kereta yang sangatlah cepat—ia hanya mendapati satu atau dua per menit.

Sepertinya tempat yang dipilihnya kali ini sangat terisolasi.

 _ **Pluk!**_

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan bahunya berat sebelah. Ia menoleh dan menghela napas—melihatmu tertidur dengan kepala yang tak sengaja terjatuh di bahu kanannya; membuat helaian rambutmu bergesekan dengan kain lengan kaosnya.

Kedua manikmu terpenjam dan deru napas teratur—ekspresimu tampak sangat tenang dan nyaman. Lelaki itu terdiam—memandang lurus dirimu yang telah masuk dalam alam mimpi. Sebenarnya ia ingin membangunkanmu, tapi...

Ah, sudahlah.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kaca pada jendela—meski pikirannya sedikit melantur; ia tetap berusaha fokus memperhatikan rute kereta.

 _Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak membangunkanmu hingga tiba sampai tujuan._

.

 _ **[16]: Tempatnya saya ngarang.**_

 **Lagu-lagu ClariS itu emang mbangkitin semangat kok /g/**

 **Ngomong-ngomong adengan yang ketiduren di bahu temen itu saya nyata—saya ketiduren di bahu temen saya (untungnya cewe) saat duduk di bis.**

 **Balasan anon:**

 _ **-NO-chan**_

 _ **Iya kali ._. wwww. Makasih banyak reviewnya.**_

 **Makasih banyak yang sudah baca,** _ **fave**_ **,** _ **fol**_ **, dan** _ **review**_ **!**

 **Sekian.**

 **~alice dreamland**


	15. Chapter 15

**Details?**

 **[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, AkashixReader, fluf, cliche, OOC, chap ini saya dibantu Yuyu-chan /dor, 1k+ (special chapter kedua) x3**

 _ **Detil 15: Perjalanan**_

"Jadi ini stasiun Nageyama?" Hayama menatap sekeliling _horror_. "Tapi di sini nyaris tidak ada apa-apa!" [17]

Memang benar—lokasi yang kalian tempati kini hanya memiliki tiga bangku panjang, layar lebar bertampil jadwal kereta, serta _vending machine_ dengan tujuh opsi minuman.

Manusia? Tidak terlihat kehadirannya selain kalian berlima—ups, berenam dihitung Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kalau pun ada, mungkin hanyalah seorang petugas.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , lebih baik kita mulai jalan menuju villa." Mibuchi berucap dengan senyuman teduh. Akashi mengangguk—menoleh padamu yang membawa _backpack_ penuh peralatan empat hari tiga malam.

Maniknya mendapati kau memandang sekeliling—manik berbinar antusias serta heran. Wajar saja, mengetahui ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke Haikou. Sangat asing dan tenang; berbeda jauh dengan Kyoto.

Tatapan Akashi melembut; namun kembali datar sedetik kemudian. Lelaki itu beralih memandang lurus jalan keluar stasiun seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

"Kita pergi sekarang," terang Akashi tanpa berbalik. Rekan setim basketnya mengangguk mengikuti sambil berbincang topik yang tak kau pahami—kecuali Mayuzumi.

Ia hanya diam hingga di luar stasiun—berjalan di sampingmu; tenang dan tak berekspresi. Dan bagimu itu cukup mengerikan.

Sesekali kau melirik padanya, membatin beribu perbedaan mengenai dirinya dibandingkan sang _emperor_. Salah satu yang mencolok adalah: Akashi memancarkan aura mengintimidasi, Mayuzumi sebaliknya.

Ya. Auranya _gloomy_ nan suram—juga sagat sulit dinotis; berhawa keberadaan tipis.

Mengingat Akashi memiliki aura yang membuatnya langsung terdeteksi; Mayuzumi lain. Kau sendiri pertama kali bertemu tipe orang semacam ini—dan itulah sebab utama kau _tertarik_.

Tidak.

Bukan dalam artian romansa, namun murni kecurigaan semata.

Sepuluh menit setelah berjalan keluar dari stasiun, sebuah suara sarat rasa heran memasuki indra pendengaran setiap insan. "Hei, apa kita tidak naik kendaraan?"

Akashi menghentikkan langkah. Berbalik dengan tatapan khasnya, menggeleng datar sebagai respon pertanyaan Nebuya. Hayama mengeluh pelan—toh mendaki di aspal dengan terik matahari yang semakin menaik sangatlah melelahkan.

Mibuchi berusaha berpikir positif, meyakini dalam hati bahwa ini semua adalah bagian dari latihan neraka Akashi. Sedangkan Mayuzumi hanya diam.

Manikmu memandang sekitar. Kini kalian masih berjalan menuju _villa_ melalui jalan raya yang terus meliuk naik dengan pagar pembatas di samping kiri—sementara kanan penuh pepohonan tinggi.

Mengetahui kau satu-satunya perempuan di sini, mendaki lunjakan aspal merupakan suatu hal baru. Terlebih staminamu tidaklah sebanyak mereka—mengetahui baru sepuluh menit berjalan dan kau telah terengah-engah; sedangkan kelima pemain basket itu masih dalam keadaan fit.

Akashi menyadarinya. Mengingat fisikmu cukup lemah sebagai perempuan, kini kau tentu tidak baik-baik saja. Sehingga jika dibiarkan, resiko kau pingsan dan tertinggal tanpa diketahui sangatlah besar.

(Meski sesungguhnya hal tersebut mustahil mengingat _emperor eye_ berada dalam pihaknya.)

Akashi tak ingin membiarkan emosi mengambil alih tindakannya, meski tak dipungkiri kini _sedikit_ ia merasa khawatir. Ya, hanya _sedikit_. Tidak lebih.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagipula ialah yang mengajakmu mengikuti _training camp_ hari ini—setidaknya kesehatanmu harus terus terjamin.

Akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk bertindak dengan mengambil jalan pintas. Lebih menjulang—namun juga lebih cepat sampai pada tujuan.

Lelaki berambut merah itu berjalan menuju pepohonan. Tanpa berbalik, memerintah kelima insan di belakang yang kini memandangnya heran.

"Ikuti aku," tuturnya singkat. Dan tanpa menunggu respon—segera menyelusup masuk dalam celah lebar. Lantas, kalian yang tersisa pun langsung mengikuti jejaknya, mengingat mayoritas tidak ingin tertinggal atau pun tersesat sendirian.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus terus mendaki?" tanya Hayama dengan napas terengah.

Lima menit berlalu semenjak kalian memasukki celah misterius tersebut—yang menghubung dengan sebuah jalur pepohonan bertanah padat juga lebih miring (atau meliuk naik) dibanding aspal. Mau tak mau, semuanya pun mulai merasa lelah.

Manikmu juga mulai berkunang—meski dedaunan menutupi sinar matahari mempersejuk keadaan, itu tidaklah membantu banyak. Terlebih dengan beban tas.

Jika mereka masih dalam keadaan fit, kau kelelahan. Jika mereka dalam keadaan lelah, kau nyaris kehilangan tenaga untuk melangkah.

"Sebentar lagi, Koutarou," jawab Akashi tanpa menoleh, terus melangkah naik. Kau berusaha untuk terus terjaga—namun tak dipungkiri jalanmu kini mulai melemah. Langkahmu juga terhuyung.

Namun mengingat kau berada pada akhir barisan, para pemain basket itu sulit menotis keadaanmu sekarang.

Hingga tanpa sadar kakimu menginjak sebuah batu—menyebabkan keseimbanganmu goyah. "HUWAAAAA!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Otomatis, semua menghentikkan langkah kala mendengar pekikan serta bedebam yang mengiringi. Berbalik serentak, melihatmu jatuh tergeletak pada permukaan tanah kering.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kau dapati suara tegang beragam insan menyerukannya secara kompak—Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya.

" _I-Itaii_ ," ringismu pelan—mendudukan diri dalam posisi nyaman seraya memandang mereka semua bergantian.

Manikmu mengerjap sejenak, sebelum bibir menyinggung senyum ceria dan berseru lantang, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Mendengar responmu, mereka menghela napas lega—sedangkan Akashi dan Mayuzumi memandangmu datar. Kau tak memedulikannya, berusaha berdiri dengan batang pohon terdekat sebagai bantuan.

" _Are_? Kena—uh!"

Kau meringis kala kakimu terasa sakit—yang otomatis menyulitkanmu berdiri. Namun tetap, kau berusaha berdiri meski berakhir membungkuk sedikit—dengan tangan kanan pada batang pohon dan tangan kiri pada siku.

Sial, kakimu terkilir! Kau menggigit bagian bawah bibirmu—mencegah rintihan terlontar—seraya menunduk. Kau tidak dapat melihat reaksi insan lainnya, meski cepat—kau dapati seseorang berdiri di hadapanmu.

Lelaki ini menghela napas—dan kau dapati suaranya sangat familiar.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Kemudian ia berjongkok memunggungimu—meski ujung maniknya terus mengamati pergerakanmu yang sedang membungkuk.

"Naik," tuturnya singkat.

"E-Eh?" Kau memandang Akashi ragu, lagipula kau merasa dapat menahan rasa sakit ini hingga tiba sampai tujuan. " _D-Demo_..."

"Aku memaksa." Ia bersikeras. "Dan Reo, bawakan tasnya."

Kau mengerjap. Memang wajahnya tidak menghadapmu, namun keseriusan serta penekanan yang terlontar menyebabkan dirimu tak dapat berkutik. Lagipula, kau telah mengenal Akashi selama beberapa bulan.

Dan itu cukup membuatmu mengerti pribadi sang _emperor_ yang keras kepala.

Kau pun menghela napas lalu tersenyum ragu—melepaskan tas _backpack_ mu, menyerahkannya pada Mibuchi yang tak paham akan situasi. Namun lelaki itu tetap menerimanya, membawa dengan sebelah tangan.

Sedikit, kau lega beban berat yang semula bertengger di kedua pundakmu menghilang. Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Segera, kau merubah posisi tubuh menjadi berbaring pada punggung Akashi seraya mengalungkan lenganmu di lebernya. "Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu. _A-Arigatou_ Akashi-kun, maaf merepotkan."

Akashi mengangguk kecil, berdiri. Kau memekik kala tubuhmu terangkat naik dan semakin mengalungkan tangan erat dengan kaki memeluk pinggang sang lelaki—karena takut jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," perintah Akashi absolut. Kau mengangguk kecil—toh kau juga tidak ingin jatuh.

Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak—lelaki itu mulai berjalan; diikuti oleh rekan setim basketnya yang terheran-heran.

Pasalnya, kapten mereka yang terkenal kejam kini bersikap lunak terhadap seorang gadis yang baru mereka kenal. Meski seorang gadis, biasanya Akashi takkan menurunkan penjagaan besinya sedikit saja.

Kau sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya. Bagimu, Akashi hanya ingin menjagamu karena ialah yang melibatkanmu dalam _training camp_ ini.

Sekedar itu, tidak lebih.

Meski tanpa kau ketahui, Akashi tak berpikir demikian.

Dan pada _training camp_ ini, ia akan buktikan—bahwa kepeduliannya padamu ialah nyata.

.

 _ **[17]: Sekali lagi ini hanya khayalan saya semata.**_

 **Kok semakin lama semakin garing ya? /garukgarukpipi/**

 **Semoga aja ini bagus. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf tidak** _ **update**_ **tiga minggu, saya buat** _ **special chapter**_ **horray~! /dicincang**

 **Btw, maaf saya lelet membalas** _ **review**_ **. Semenjak saya naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, waktu saya mengetik semakin berkurang. Tapi tetap, akan saya usahakan membalas setiap** _ **review**_ **di detil 13 dan 14 secepat mungkin melalui PM.**

 **Ehem. Oke, ini balasan** _ **review anon**_ **.**

 _ **-akashiro48**_

 _ **Sip! Ini sudah next! Maaf laamaaa /ngaisdinding/ terima kasih banyak reviewnya~!**_

 **Ngomong-ngomong mengenai hampir pingsan itu karakter saya banget. Saya kalo takut ngak bakalan bilang lagi sakit atau kurang fit. Jadi pernah saya upacara pingsan—nyaris pingsan—kalau tidak ditolong.**

 **Waktu itu saya sampai nangis, tapi ya begitulah. Saya jujur, anaknya childish soalnya. Huehehe. Btw, jika berminat bisa kunjungi fict GoMxReader saya; Cinderella Catastrophe.**

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah fave, fol, mereview, dan tentu membaca! Maafkan saya karena semakin lelai meng** _ **update**_ **tapi tetap akan saya usahakan terus lanjut, kok!**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Details?**

 **[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso not mine, 1k+**

 ** _Detil 16: Kesalahpahaman Singkat_**

Jadwal yang Akashi buat memang sempurna.

Setelah sampai, hanya diberikan waktu lima belas menit untuk beristirahat, membereskan barang, serta menyiapkan aktivitas selanjutnya—latihan.

Kaki kirimu diperban dan kau tak diperbolehkan banyak bergerak, karena kemungkinan membengkak serta bertambah parah sangatlah besar. Jadi apa daya, kau hanya dapat duduk tenang di sofa saat semuanya memasukkan barang pada kamar masing-masing.

Mibuchi berbaik hati membawakan tasmu menuju kamar—ruangan di ujung kiri lantai dua; bersebelahan dengan milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Namun karena kau tak diperkenankan bergerak berlebih, maka kau pun belum sempat melihat isi kamar tersebut. Duduk diam di sofa—mengamati sekelling tanpa tujuan.

Lalu tak lama, semuanya berangkat meninggalkan _villa_. Melakukan latihan berupa mengitari gunung—dalam rute yang telah ditentukan Akashi.

Dan meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Kau menggembungkan kedua pipi kesal.

Kesal karena ditinggal, dan kesal karena mengingat memaksakan diri hingga kakimu terkilir—membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Kau ingat. Menurut perkiraan Akashi, mereka akan kembali satu setengah jam lagi, dan itu cukup lama untuk dihabiskan sendiri. Kau menghela napas, melihat ke samping—mendapati remot televisi yang dibiarkan tergeletak pada permukaan sofa.

Kalau tidak salah, Hayama tadi ingin menonton televisi—namun waktu tidak memadai, membuatnya meletakkannya di sembarang tempat seraya panik mempersiapkan diri.

Dan _sembarang tempat_ itu adalah permukaan sofa yang kebetulan di sebelahmu.

Sofa menghadap langsung dengan televisi, dengan jarak beberapa meter—namun cukup untuk membuatmu nyaman menonton. Perlahan kau ubah posisi dudukmu agar berhadap lurus dengan televisi.

Meraih remot, mengklik tombol _on_.

 ** _Klik!_**

Televisi menyala. Suara bising seketika menggema dalam _villa_ yang dihuni satu orang. Kau menautkan kedua alis melihat acara yang tampak kala benda elektronik tersebut dihidupkan.

 _"—_ _Oh, Romeo!"_

 _"_ _Juliet!"_

 _"_ _Romeo!"_

 _"_ _Juli—"_

Menggeleng singkat seraya mengganti saluran. Apa saja tolong—asal jangan sinetron. Menghela napas—mengubah siaran berulang-ulang hingga mendapati sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.

 _Anime_ Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. [18]

Kau mengerjap. Kau pernah mendengar _anime_ ini sebelumnya, kalau tidak salah—berkisah mengenai kehidupan seputar seorang pianis dengan pemain biola. Beberapa temanmu yang penggemar berat _anime_ , mengatakan bahwa _anime_ ini sangat bagus.

Senyuman kecil terlukis di paras manismu. Yah—mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba menonton, bukan? Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada sinetron picisan drama romansa.

"Kurasa aku akan mencobanya..."

Volume suara disesuaikan, sementara dirimu fokus menonton tiga _episode_ yang diputarkan secara beruntun— _episode_ 20, 21, dan 22.

Awalnya kau tak mengerti alurnya, karena belum pernah menonton film tersebut sama sekali—dan seketika disuguhi _episode_ menjelang akhir.

Namun perlahan, kau mengerti garis besar cerita yang dikisahkan—tentang seorang gadis berpenyakit dan pianis yang saling menyukai. Tak lupa dibumbui _love triangles_ di berbagai persepsi.

"Me-Mereka—hiks—tidak bilang kalau ceritanya akan semengharukan ini—hiks." Kau berucap sesenggukan, berpikir ulang apakah hanya kau yang lupa atau memang kawan-kawanmu tidak memberikan _warning_ akan sedihnya alur dalam cerita.

Kini kau sedang menonton bagian akhir _episode_ 22—mengambil selembar tisu yang terletak di dalam kotak tisu pada permukaan meja depan sofa.

Menghapus air mata berulang kali, meski tak membuahkan hasil karena cairan bening tersebut terus bereproduksi.

Salahkan dirimu yang begitu mudah terbawa emosi, membuatmu berakhir menangis karena kisah yang sangat menyentuh hati. Bahkan kini terdapat beberapa gumpalan tisu di sebelah sofa yang kau duduki.

 ** _Cklek!_**

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka—pertanda bahwa anggota tim basket telah selesai latihan.

Ah, rupanya satu setengah jam telah lewat.

Refleks, tubuhmu menegang. Cepat—kau matikan televisi yang masih menyala, seraya menghapus bekas air mata dan berusaha membuat wajah terlihat segar kembali. Bagaimana pun, kau tidak mau ketahuan menangis.

"Aahh, aku lelah sekali!" Suara pertama—Hayama Kotarou. Lelaki berambut oranye itulah yang memasukki _villa_ terlebih dahulu, dan langsung mendapati dirimu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menggengam gumpalan tisu (yang semula berada di sofa sebelahmu).

"A-Ah, _otsukaresama deshita_." Kau tersenyum kecil—meski diam-diam merutuki dirimu karena suara sedikit bergetar. Namun respon Hayama hanyalah anggukan antusias—seraya berjalan dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahmu.

Lantas, kau simpulkan ia tidak menyadarinya. Atau mengetahui namun memutuskan tidak peduli? Entahlah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kau dengar derap langkah kaki memasukki _villa_ —pertanda bahwa yang lainnya pun telah kembali pulang (meski belum menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu; kau mendengar suara-suara dari luar).

Kau berusaha bersikap natural, dan menyadari tangan Hayama meraih remot dan menyalakannya—kembali menampakkan _anime_ Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso yang ternyata belum selesai diputar.

Manikmu melebar—dan lagi mulai berkaca-kaca. Kau berharap Hayama akan segera mengganti saluran, namun nyatanya—tubuhnya tak bergeming dengan kedua manik hijaunya terus terfokus pada layar televisi.

Sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif untuk mengganti.

Kau tak ingin menontonnya, namun kau juga ingin menontonnya—dan ya. Kau berakhir meresap segala imejnya, meneguk ludah kala manik berair akan _scene_ akhir yang mengharukan.

Sial, padahal kau tak ingin menangis!

Kau mulai sesenggukan—di saat (entah kebetulan atau apa) para anggota tim basket lainnya memasukki ruang tamu, masih dengan pakaian berkeringat. Dan otomatis, perbincangan terhenti kala mendengar rentetan suara kecil tersebut.

Ceoat mereka mendapati dirimu membawa tisu—menutupi hidung dan mulut dengan kedua tangan. Atensi Hayama yang semula pada layar pun teralihkan—berganti memandangmu heran.

Kau yang sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, melebarkan kedua mata; menatap kelima anggota tim basket Rakuzan itu bingung serta tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mibuchi khawatir. Kau tersentak, mengangguk seraya tersenyum getir.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Namun mereka tampak tak yakin. Kau pun menggaruk bagian belakang leher cangung. "I-Ini bukan apa-apa kok, ehehe." Berusaha membuat mereka percaya—kecuali Mayuzumi, karena kau tak yakin ia tertarik akan keadaanmu yang _notabene_ bukanlah urusannya.

Akashi menautkan kedua alis—kemudian memicingkan kedua mata tajam serta curiga pada rekan setim basketnya. Bagaimana pun, ia yang masuk terakhir—sehingga ia simpulkan seseorang membuatmu menangis.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya—manik memicing tajam.

Tentu, tak ada respon dari anggota tim lainnya. Pertanyaan Akashi dibalas oleh keheningan semata.

Kau yang mengetahui Akashi salah sangka , cepat—segera menyilangkan kedua tangan panik di depan dada.

"B-Bukan begitu Akashi-kun!" serumu—membuat pemuda merah itu memandangmu datar. Kau sedikit merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapannya, namun memutuskan tak menghiraukan dan meluruskan kejadian.

"A-Aku—hiks—hanya sedih karena menonton sebuah film."

Hening sesaat.

Suara televisi berupa lagu _ending_ melantun pelan—melatar belakangi pristiwa.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis.

Film?

Oh.

Ia pun menghela napas. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala singkat.

Sungguh, kau itu terkadang sangat tidak terduga.

Kau meminta maaf—merasa bersalah karena telah membuat suatu kesalahpahaman. Manik heterokom Akashi memandangmu yang kini membungkuk beberapa kali di depannya serta rekan setimnya.

"Cukup." Akashi berujar—karena kau tak kunjung berhenti meminta maaf. Kau pun mengangkat wajah heran dan hendak memprotes, namun kembali dipotong Akashi.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau dapat menebusnya dengan membuat makan malam." Akashi menunjuk pintu geser semeter sebelah televisi. Kau mengerjap seraya tersenyum kecil—dan mengangguk.

"Oke!" serumu riang—berdiri dari sofa, dan berjalan (meski tak dipungkiri pergelangan kakimu sedikit nyeri).

Akashi menyadarimu meringis kesakitan selagi berjalan menuju dapur—dan spontan ia pun bertanya datar, "Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Ah? Em... Aku rasa sudah jauh lebih baik. Meski masih sedikit berdenyut." Kau tertawa ragu—menoleh ke belakang sejenak, sebelum kembali membalikkan badan dan melangkah cepat menuju dapur.

Awalnya Akashi ingin memastikan dirimu aman sampai tujuan, jika saja egonya tidak menghalangi—serta mengetahui rekan setimnya sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Ya—ketiga (Mayuzumi memilih tak peduli, membaca _light novel_ yang ia bawa) pemuda berusia lebih tua dari kalian tentu bingung akan jalannya kejadian.

Tentang Akashi, yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan sisi perhatiannya; serta dirimu, teman perempuan sang kapten yang baru pertama kali mereka jumpa.

Selain itu—hubungan misterius kalian. Mereka sedikit bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa _relationship_ kalian?

Kenalan semata? Sepertinya tidak.

Sebatas teman sekelas? Tidak juga.

Sahabat? Entahlah.

Pacar? Ini mungkin, namun juga tidak—karena afeksi hanya diperlihatkan Akashi seorang. Kau sendiri tampak biasa-biasa saja akan perilakunya, serta memberikan respon wajar.

Lantas kesimpulan mereka... _one-sided love_?

Tapi, hei! Apa mungkin? Kita membicarakan Akashi Seijuuro di sini!

Akashi Seijuuro memiliki _one-sided love_ terhadap seorang gadis?

Uh, oh. Membayangkannya saja sangat mustahil.

 _Impossible_.

Tidak mungkin.

Hm—mari _move on_ pada hipotesis lain.

Teman tapi mesra? Atau mungkin sepupu? Kerabat? Keluarga jauh?

Mereka terus berusaha mencari jawaban logis, sementara Akashi mengabaikan ketiga anak buahnya—Hayama, Mibuchi, dan Nebuya—yang kini saling membisikkan opini.

Baginya, ucapannya ialah mutlak. Bukan ucapan _mereka_ ; sehingga pemikiran itulah yang menyebabkannya sangat percaya diri bahwa dirinya kelak akan terus bersamamu di masa mendatang. Itu pasti.

Tapi, sedikit Akashi berpikir.

Apakah kau sadar? Bahwa sikap-sikap kecil yang selama ini Akashi tunjukkan adalah caranya menunjukkan kepedulian?

Ia menggeleng singkat.

Tidak.

Ia yakin kau belum paham—mengingat kepolosanmu yang cukup ekstrim untuk remaja jenjang SMA.

Tapi sekali lagi, Akashi menetapkan.

Ia peduli padamu—dan kau harus mengetahuinya.

Bagaimana pun caranya—harus.

 _Harus._

.

 ** _[18]: Saya rasa semuanya sudah mayoritas mengetahui anime ini, bukan? Ini anime yang dalam satu season membuat saya menangis lebih dari lima kali._**

 **I dunno tiba-tiba kok buat special chapter lagi ohohoho, mungkin karena sudah tiga minggu lebih ngak update. Ini sekali lagi sebagai permintaan maaf.**

 **Ngak semakin aneh kan? *mengerjap ragu***

 **Jadi inget, kalo saya ngak update dalam kurun waktu dua minggu sekali—maka nti chap selanjutnya berpotensi besar sebagai special chapter ohohoho. Tapi... ini belum tentu loh ya.**

 **Btw, ini balasan review anon :3**

 ** _-akashiro46_**

 ** _Thanks sudah menunggu, padahal lama banget hueeeee /w/_**

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih telah mereview 3_**

 ** _-NO-chan_**

 ** _Iyaa dong, saya semakin sibuk setelah masuk jenjang SMA. Juga kena webe mulu hueeee / AKASHI ITU EMANG SEMAKIN LAMA SEMAKIN CINTA KOK, AUTHORNYA JUGA—! /dor_**

 ** _Okey okey, terima kasih banyak telah mereview :3_**

 ** _-Kii-chan_**

 ** _KII-CHAANNN SAYA RINDU LHO~~~ *velukveluk* /dor /najis_**

 ** _Ahaha, iya. Sei-chan emang sulit ditevak. Pikirannya lain dari yang lain. Abstrak._**

 ** _Arigatou sudah ditunggu! Meski chap selanjutnya dijamin cukup lama lagi huehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga puas! Arigatou kissunya gantian sini /oi_**

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya :3_**

 **Maaf untuk sisanya yang saya belum sempat balas lewat PM. Tapi jika sudah ada waktu luang saya akan balasin satu-satu mulai dari detil 13, benar kan?**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak telah membaca, review, fave, dan follow! Kalian benar-benar menyemangati saya, lho! :'3**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	17. Chapter 17

**Details?**

 **[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff, drabbles**

 ** _Detil 17: Mari Memasak_**

Aroma sedap menggugah selera berdifusi ke seluruh ruang terbuka dalam _villa_.

Cahaya senja memudar, digantikan kegelapan bertabut kerlip bintang serta keheningan yang mencekam. Oh—tak lupa hawa dingin yang menyeruak, toh pegunungan yang mereka diami berkabut kala malam menjelang.

Namun tunggu—sunyi? Bagaimana _villa_ tersebut dapat begitu tenang? Bukankah terdapat lima anggota tim basket bersuara menggelegar?

Yah... alasan utamanya adalah _kelelahan_.

Rupanya saat pulang ke kediaman, semua anggota tim basket—minus dirimu yang tengah mencari bahan di dapur—memutuskan untuk bermain _twister_ setelah membasuh diri. [19]

Entah siapa yang membawa papan _game_ tersebut, kau pun tak tahu—karena sibuk menyortir bumbu serta melakukan ekspedisi pencarian _ingredients_ terbatas. Yah, salahkan kulkas dalam _villa_ yang minim akan bahan pangan.

Kau pun heran. Bukankah _villa_ ini milik keluarga Akashi? Sudah berapa lamakah mereka tidak kemari? Bahkan banyak makanan telah kedaluarsa di sini, membuat kerja dobel untukmu—membuangnya; mengosongkan isi kulkas.

Toh tak ada gunanya lagi dipajang dalam sana.

Kelima anggota tim basket Rakuzan tersebut bermain dengan penuh canda dan tawa—meski kau tak yakin Akashi termasuk salah satu pemuda yang tertawa lepas, karena kau tahu dirinya menjaga ego secara berlebihan.

Meski jujur, tawa serta teriakan mereka cukup menggangu. Kau menjadi sulit untuk berkonsentrasi—mengingat kau sedang membuat _omurice_ sebanyak enam porsi, membuatmu harus fokus memusatkan diri.

(Atau kelak beresiko menghanguskan salah satu—atau beberapa—porsi.)

Ya—fasilitas yang tersedia dalam dapur _villa_ memang kau akui; sangat luar biasa. Dengan empat kompor listrik serta utensil yang tak kalah lengkap, membuatmu sudah membayangkan beragam masakan kelas atas untuk dihidangkan.

Namun imajinasi tersebut runtuh seketika—kala mengetahui bahan yang tersedia sangatlah bertolak belakang.

Tidak ada buah-buahan, bahkan sayuran pun dapat dihitung jari. Daging sapi, ayam, babi, bahkan kelinci (entah kau tak mengerti bagaimana bahan ini dapat berada dalam kulkas) telah kedaluarsa.

Untungnya—keju serta telur masih dapat digunakkan. Juga masih terdapat persediaan beras, yang syukurnya cukup untuk dikonsumsi selama empat hari tiga malam.

Awalnya, kau ingin memasak spaghetti. Namun karena kekurangan bahan—membuatmu beralih membuat _omurice_ ; satu-satunya resep mencakup bahan yang ada.

Lantas—apa alasan mereka begitu hening sekarang? Dan hei, mengapa memasak _omurice_ membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam?

Oke, jadi kembali pada kala mereka berisik—saat bermain _twister_ selesai mandi sore.

Kau sendiri sibuk memasak di dapur, mempersiapkan bahan. Memecahkan telur masuk ke dalam wadah—hingga pada telur kelima, kau sadari telur yang kau pecahkan sudah busuk; alias kedaluarsa (toh baunya cukup menyengat).

Dan hal tersebut membuatmu (terpaksa) membuang seluruh cairan yang telah terkontaminasi. Mencucinya wadahnya kembali—menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit lebih.

Dan sungguh—itu cukup menyita.

Namun oh—kesialanmu tak berakhir di sana. Hal tersebut berlanjut dengan kau kembali ke kulkas—meneliti setiap sudutnya demi mencari lima telur sebagai tambahan; toh tujuh lainnya aman sebab pada telur ke-lima lah pembuat bencana.

Mungkin mudah jika telur telah ditata rapi, tersedia di satu lokasi—contohnya pinggir atas; di mana terdapat tempat peletakkan melengkung; khusus untuk memasukkan telur.

Namun sayangnya pristiwa itu tak berjalan mulus.

Kau hanya dapat menemukan empat telur pada lokasi tersebut, membuatmu segera kembali ke dapur—mencari di sudut sudut. Siapa tahu ada tempat yang tertinggal.

Karena jika telurnya habis, maka seseorang takkan mendapat jatah makan secara penuh; alias kurang.

Miris? Miris.

Ironis? Sangat.

Dan yah—selagi kau mencari, kau tak sadari setengah jam telah berlalu kala membersihkan wadah serta melakukan _egg hunt_. Dan—astaga—hal tersebut hanya disebabkan oleh sebutir telur salah masak.

Untungnya, usahamu tak sia-sia. Tak lama kemudian, kau temukan sebutir telur terpojok dalam sudut tanpa cahaya.

Kau sendiri heran bagaimana telur tersebut dapat berada di sana. Lokasi tersebut sangat _off_ dari lokasi penyimpanan telur. Terlebih, sulit dijangkau oleh manusia.

Sempat kau berilham bahwa telur tersebut telah menjadi anak ayam, membuat nyalimu menciut kala hendak mengambilnya. Namun segera kau tepis pemikiran itu, toh bagaimana pun itu mustahil karena tak ada kaki yang keluar dari cangkang.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu melepaskannya—kemudian mencoba meraih telur tersebut dengan jemari. Namun sayang, jemarimu tak mencapainya—disebabkan oleh lokasi yang cukup menukik atas serta terlalu sudut.

Kau pun mencoba mencari akal dan pada akhirnya menggunakan tongkat sebagai sarana. Menggulingkannya perlahan hingga— _gotcha_!

Sebutir telur berhasil pun kau dapatkan!

Senyumanmu merekah, kau pun kembali mengambil wadah—hendak memecahkannya beserta sebelas butir telur lainnya (ya, memerlukan dua belas butir untuk membuat enam porsi).

Namun aksi tersebut tak terlaksana kala seseorang menginjakkan kaki dalam ruangan; bertanya.

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah selesai memasak?"_

Tubuhmu menegang—menyadari suara sang penanya.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Meneguk ludah dengan posisi memunggungi, tertawa canggung. Uh oh, sepertinya kau tak sadar bahwa permainan _twister_ mereka telah selesai.

" _G-Gomen_ , Akashi-kun. A-Aku baru saja hendak memulai. T-Tadi telurnya tidak cukup."

Akashi terdiam.

Telurnya... kurang?

Yah—sepertinya itu wajar, mengingat _villa_ ini cukup ditelantarkan karena terletak pada lokasi tak wajar.

Kemudian maniknya menelitimu yang tampak gemetar.

Akashi sadar, kau berpikir bahwa ia kesal mendapati makanan belum juga selesai dibuat—padahal sudah empat puluh menit lebih berlalu kala kau memasukki dapur.

Ditambah canda tawa _senpai_ kelas atas yang tak lagi mengudara, lantas kau simpulkan permainan berakhir dan mereka kelelahan—menunggu makanan yang bahkan belum siap untuk dihidangkan.

Memikirkannya saja membuatmu meneguk ludah, merasa bersalah sekaligus takut terkena amukan.

"G-Gomenasai Akashi-kun! A-Aku akan—Eh?"

Ucapanmu terhenti mendapati Akashi beralih posisi di sebelahmu, cepat—mengambil wadah dan sebutir telur.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan mulai saja. Aku akan membantumu." Manikmu terpaku pada iris heterokomnya yang tampak memancarkan intimidasi diselingi sesuatu seperti... kelembutan? Entahlah, kau tak mengerti—sebab bagimu Akashi itu rumit.

" _H-Hai_ ," cicitmu pelan—masih merasa bersalah. Kau pun mengambil telur di tangan Akashi dan mulai memecahkannya satu per satu. Akashi membantu, Namun lelaki itu tak ikut memecahkan telur; membantu dengan membuang kulit serta mengambilkan utensil.

Tidak berperan besar memang, namun cukup bermanfaat.

Tapi tentu, sedikit kau bingung akan aksinya. Toh jika ingin membantu, memecahkan telur bersama jauh lebih baik serta efektif, bukan? Toh lokasi tempat sampah pun tak jauh dari kakimu berpijak.

Merasa hal tersebut benar adanya, pita suara pun mulai bercakap.

"Akashi-kun kenapa tidak mencoba mecahkan telur?" tanyamu heran—jemari memegang telur kedelapan; dengan sebelah tangan menggengam wadah (menjaganya agar tetap pada posisi). "Jika Akashi-kun tidak mau kotor, nanti bisa cuci tangan kok."

Lelaki merah itu tidak menjawab. Tanganmu kembali memecahkan telur—mengetuk kulit luarnya sedikit pada ujung wadah; seraya memasukkan cairan kenyal isinya dalam tempat. Menyerahkan kulit kosong pada Akashi untuk dibuang.

Pemuda itu menerimanya, namun tetap tak memberikan jawaban.

Kemudian teringat olehmu momen awal kalian saat piket kelas.

Akashi tidak tahu cara mengepel.

Akashi. Tidak. Tahu. Cara. Mengepel.

Kau mengerjap, merasa menemukan sebuah jawaban—yang sesungguhnya cukup mustahil karena Akashi terkenal sebagai sang perfeksionis di segala bidang.

Ups—kecuali rumah tangga.

Mengetahui hal tersebut yang paling logis, kau pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa... Akashi-kun tidak tahu cara memasak?"

Hening. Lelaki itu terdiam di depan tempat sampah, memunggungimu. Kau sendiri meliriknya dari ekor mata—meski kedua tangan kini telah beralih memotong sayuran karena telur telah selesai dipecahkan.

Dua menit berlalu, dan kau masih belum mendapatkan jawaban. Mulai merasa tidak enak atas pertanyaanmu yang membongkar aib seseorang, kau pun kembali berucap.

"A-Ah, tapi kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak kebera—"

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu." Akhirnya Akashi menjawab, memosisikan diri kembali ke sebelahmu—manik memandangi jemarimu yang bergerak lincah membawa pisau; memotong wortel.

"Ooh, _souka_..." Kau mengangguk maklum. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong bisa tolong Akashi-kun aduk rata telurnya?"

Menghentikan acara memotongmu sejenak—mengambil sendok besar untuk mengaduk. Kau pun memasukkannya pada wadah; seraya menyerahkan wadah tersebut pada Akashi. Akashi menerimanya dan mengangguk.

" _Arigatou_!" serumu gembira seraya kembali memotong wortel yang tersisa sedikit.

" _Sou ieba_ , apa lain kali Akashi-kun mau kuajari cara memasak? Bagaimana pun Akashi-kun cukup sering membantuku. Rasanya sungkan jika tidak membalasnya ehehe." Kau tertawa kecil—sedikit malu kala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Sesungguhnya ia sudah menduga hal ini, mengingat kau pribadi yang cukup mudah diprediksi. Namun tetap saja, rasanya... aneh. Apalagi mengetahui tawaran tersebut berasal darimu.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, bibir membuka menuturkan kata—meski ia tahu. Sedikit, kehangatan menelusup dada.

"Terserah." —Tangan mulai bergerak mengaduk rata telur secara konstan.

Kau tersenyum—memandangnya lurus; meletakkan pisau beserta puluhan potongan wortel siap dimasak. " _Jaa_ , lain kali ayo kita memasak bersama."

Akashi mengangguk datar, menatapmu yang tengah tersenyum manis melalui sudut matanya. Melihatmu tersenyum, membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga.

Maka ia pun tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk.

Suasana kembali hening. Kau beralih memotong bawang, sementara Akashi (dengan tatapan intimidasi andalan serta ekspresi dinginnya) masih dalam kesibukannya semula—mengaduk wadah berisi cairan kekuningan; telur.

Namun kesunyian tersebut pecah dikarenakan suatu pertanyaan sarat kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanyanya datar—melirikmu, yang sedikit tersentak.

"Masih sedikit sakit," jawabmu jujur—namun kemudian tekesiap menyadari bahwa jawabanmu berpotensi membuatnya khawatir. "Ah! Tapi tidak sesakit itu kok. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Kali ini, kau tersenyum manis—meski manik terpusat pada pemotongan sayuran, Akashi tahu kau benar-benar berterima kasih.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya darimu, tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah pudar di kedua pipi—seraya mengangguk menyanggupi seiring bibirnya bergerak menuturkan jawaban.

"Hm."

.

 ** _[19]: Permainan pakai tikar itu, yang tubuhnya muter-muter mulu._**

 **Okei, lama-lama chapter ke depan jadi special chapter semua nih .w.) Saya ga nyangka wordsnya banyak banget lagi-lagi wwww. Bahkan ini udah 1,5k+. Moga-moga readers ngak bingung alurnya yach :''3**

 **Btw makasih banyak buat semua yang kemarin nyelametin saya ultah. And sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah fave, fol, baca, dan mereview~! Maaf ya lama bangettt ;w;**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	18. Chapter 18

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur ngaco, AkashixReader, fluff**

 ** _Detail 18: Makan Malam_**

Entah sejak kapan langit menangis di tengah kegelapan kelabu. Jutaan rintik air bertempo cepat jatuh kala tiap detik berlalu.

Sesungguhnya ini aneh—mengingat musim panas telah hampir mencapai pertengahan waktu. Namun itulah dunia, dan logikanya—inilah salah satu akibat _global warming_ yang merajalela.

Hawa dingin pun bertambah hasil membuat menggigil. _Villa_ yang awalnya tak berangin, kini didesak oleh arus udara berkecepatan tinggi; menembus gorden—yang terus berkibar (serta memancarkan terang) seiring petir terlukis pada langit atas.

Kini kalian berenam tengah duduk melingkari meja makan—menyantap hasil _omurice_ buatanmu dan Akashi yang dapat dikatakan _lumayan_.

Yah—sekali lagi salahkan bahan yang sangat terbatas pada kulkas.

Tak lama, dentingan sendok beradu garpu dibalik tercipta dari salah satu pihak—dengan piring yang telah bersih total.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Lelaki itu yang pertama kali selesai menyantap hidangan.

Sempat kau membatin selagi mengunyah, apakah ia kenyang? Toh makan yang tersedia tidaklah banyak. Namun kau tepis pemikiran tersebut—lagipula semua anggota tim basket mendapatkan kesamaan jatah porsi; jadi seharusnya tak ada masalah.

Dentingan kedua.

Hayama Kotarou telah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

Disusul dentingan ketiga sepuluh detik kemudian—kau. Kemudian Nebuya beberapa menit setelahnya. Sebenarnya, kau tahu Nebuya ingin meminta tambahan porsi, hanya saja—tentu; persediaan tidak memadai kali ini. Ia pun paham, karenanya tidak mendesak.

Suasana pun seketika sunyi.

Akashi, Hayama, dan Nebuya telah selesai. Namun tidak ada satu pun di antara kalian yang membuka percakapan maupun beranjak dari posisi. Tampak sibuk dengan ponsel atau dunia ilusifdalam batin.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba kilat menyambar—diiringi suara keras memekakan telinga. Bulu kudukmu meremang, namun tidak—kau tak boleh terlihat lemah maupun membuat mereka menyadari salah satu kelemahanmu.

Lantas, kau pun berdeham pelan—mencoba membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan meja. Toh kini hanya tinggal menunggu Mayuzumi serta Mibuchi yang hampir selesai. Uh, mungkin tidak untuk Mayuzumi—toh ia makan diselingi membaca.

Meneguk ludah kala menyadari beberapa pasang mata terpusat padamu (meski tak dipungkiri sisanya tetap memutuskan melanjutkan aktivitas; alias mengabaikanmu), bibirmu perlahan bergerak. " _Ano senpai_ , setelah ini kalian—"

Pita suara tak selesai menutur kata. Kala tiba-tiba terdengar suara celetup keras—diiringi netra yang seketika dipenuhi kegelapan, seakan eksistensi cahaya telah hilang hingga tak bersisa.

 _"Gyaaah! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _"Tenanglah, kita hanya perlu menunggu. Ya kan, Sei-chan?"_

 _"Hn."_

—serta beragam celotehan serupa dari para pemain basket lainnya.

Kipas angin perlahan berputar memelan, sementara bunyi gesekan air dengan tanah semakin mengudara dalam _villa_.

Kau meneguk ludah; sedikit takut akan kondisi sekeliling yang tak memiliki pencahayaan—berdiri memundurkan kursi tanpa suara.

 _Oh—just great._

Berusaha tenang, tanganmu menggapai menuju arah suara—mencoba mencari insan lain untuk sekedar penenangan. Karena di tengah kegelapan memenuhi, hati pun panik dan batin meracau—menekan untuk mencari bantuan berupa _comfort_ dari seorang teman.

Toh bagaimana pun juga, sekarang kan—

 _Gulp_. [20]

—mati lampu.

.

 ** _[20]: Suara 'kau' meneguk ludah._**

 **NAH INI NOT SPECIAL CHAPTER.**

 **Btw chap depan ada romensnya yang rada 'lebih' kayaknya AHAHAHAH /digolok. Soalnya chap ini kan menurun. Tapi saya sengaja buat stagenya mati lampu biar banyak romens *evil smile***

 **Ini balasan _review anon_ :**

 ** _-akashiro46_**

 ** _Maafkan saya terlambat mereview satu chapter :''(_**

 ** _Btw, kyaaa setia / makasih ya~ Makasih juga telah mereview~~!_**

 ** _-Anko_**

 ** _Iya dong :''3 Makasih ya sudah ndoain saya /gelindingan/_**

 ** _Makasih banyak sudah mereview xD_**

 ** _-Kii-tan_**

 ** _Huwaaa makasih banyak kak :'''3 Iya gapapa kok ehehehe~ xD Ahaha iya. Sibuk ya pasti sudah kuliah 0w0)_**

 ** _Saya ntik kuliah pengen masuk programming—tapi sekarang masih SMA jadi penjurusan dulu :'' itu aja masih bingung; pengennya IPA tapi nilai fisika jatuh._**

 ** _Iyaa, ganbatte tugasnya ya senpai, biar nilainya bagus x3 Arigatou sudah mereview!_**

 **Oke, semoga suka—maaf ya romensnya kurang ;w; Makasih banyak yang sudah ngefavorite dan follow ya! Jujur saya seneng banget :''3 Maaf saya ngak bisa berterimakasih satu-satu hiks /w\**

 **Sekian !**

 **~alice dreamland**

.

.

 **Omake**

Mayuzumi terdiam sementara teman-temannya panik akan keadaan. Manik kelabunya pun paham—bahwa kini hanya kegelapan dibumbui percikan listrik dari petir menyambar menggenapi sekelilingnya. Selain itu, eksistensi listrik telah menghilang secara temporer.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan diri pada kursi (sebab semenjak tadi ia belum sekali pun beranjak dari posisi) menutup buku yang berada di genggaman tangan—sebab cahaya tak memadai untuk melihat setiap kata tertera.

Lelaki itu menghela napas—pelan, nyaris tak bersuara. Seraya berujar datar dengan suara pelan meski terselip kepedihan akibat situasi tercipta.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca."

—dan Mayuzumi Chihiro pun menggalau ria di tengah ruang tanpa pencahayaan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Details?**

 **[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, slow-built, AkashixReader, fluff**

 ** _Detail 19: Mati Lampu_**

Cahaya menghilang dari sudut pandang, seketika sekeliling gelap gulita. Kau menggapai menuju arah suara—berusaha menyentuh setidaknya _sesuatu_.

Sebab dalam keadaan semacam ini, _comfort_ adalah suatu kebutuhan pasti untukmu. Toh sejujurnya—kau cukup takut.

Bayangkan saja, mati lampu di tengah pegunungan terpencil; dengan hujan deras serta petir melatari. Dan saraf mata seakan tak berfungsi—dikarenakan kegelapan mendominasi.

Musik bernuansa mistis—jutaan rintik air bertempo cepat, derip air kran lamban, kain gorden bergesekan pelan (sedikit berkibar tersapu angin tercipta) dan petir yang sekekali menggelegar namun kemudian meninggalkan nuansa sunyi.

Siapa yang tidak takut, coba?

"[name], kau baik-baik saja?"

Kau mengerjap. Dari suara, kau dapat mengenali sang penanya—Akashi Seijuuro.

" _U-un_." Kau mengangguk pelan. Hei, ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Akashi menanyakan keadaanmu semacam ini. Eh—tunggu, bukankah ia juga memperhatikanmu saat kakimu terkilir?

Oh! Jadi—sekali lagi—ia merasa dirimu adalah tanggung jawabnya (toh ia yang melibatkanmu dalam _training camp_ ini)—sehingga harus memastikan keadaanmu bahkan di tengah kegelapan mencekam?

Kau mengangguk dalam hati; menganggap hal tersebut demikian.

"Sekarang Reo, Koutarou, segera ke dapur mengambil lilin. Sedangkan Chihiro dan Eikichi cepatlah mencari korek api."

Suara tegas Akashi kembali melantun di tengah keheningan dini—disusul suara derap kaki yang kian menjauh menuju dua arah berlawanan.

Kau tak dapat melihat di mana Akashi, meski dapat kau rasakan frasa tercipta tidak jauh dari posisi sekarang. Meneguk ludah, hendak mengambil langkah jika saja sang lelaki merah tidak berucap mendadak.

"[name], tetap pada tempatmu. Dan mulailah berhitung dari angka satu."

Kau mengerjap—otomatis menurunkan kaki yang sempat terangkat, mengerjap bertanya keheranan. " _Nande_?"

"Kau menentangku?" Suaranya menajam—gemerisik hujan badai melatari; sementara indra pendengar menangkap langkah kaki mendekat dari jauh meski sedetik kemudian tertelan lantunan ratusan rintik air menggesek permukaan tanah.

"B-bukan begitu!" Menggeleng panik meski Akashi tidak dapat melihat, meninggikan suara. "Aku hanya heran saja mengapa—"

 ** _Jdeeerrr!_**

Petir menyambar, tenggorokan tercekat. Entah bagaimana—tenaga yang tadi digunakan untuk membalas ucapan Akashi seakan hilang tanpa jejak. Digantikan oleh ketakutan kentara menaungi hati.

"Aka... shi-kun?" Sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar—tertelan musik tangisan langit malam. "Kau... di sana?"

Hening; suara hujan melatari.

Singkatnya—tidak ada jawaban.

Entah dikarenakan volume suara yang terlalu kecil, atau jangan-jangan... lelaki itu telah pergi meninggalkanmu?

Kau menggeleng meyakinkan diri.

Apakah Akashi setega itu hingga meninggalkan seorang gadis ketakutan sendirian dalam gelap? Sepertinya tidak.

Tapi—bukankah ia tidak tahu phobia ringanmu pada petir dan kilat?

Lantas... apakah ia benar-benar meninggalkanmu?

Kau terdiam, kedua tangan terkepal erat.

Memikirkannya—membuatmu seakan tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Namun, tidak! Kau menepuk kedua pipi, berusaha menyemangati diri.

 ** _Drap. Drap. Drap._**

Kau mengerjap, seraya menoleh pada sekeliling yang gelap gulita—hendak mencari tahu asal suara. Atau jangan-jangan tadi hanyalah imajinasimu semata?

 ** _Drap. Drap. Drap._**

Tidak.

Perlahan namun pasti, suara yang semula tak terdengar itu kini mulai membesar dan mendekat.

Bulu kudukmu meremang.

Siapa?

Siapa yang berjalan ke arahmu?

Meneguk ludah—menajamkan pendengaran sembari memandang sekeliling mencari arah. Meski tak membuahkan hasil dikarenakan netra yang penuh akan hitam pekat.

Apakah itu Akashi? Atau rekan setimnya? Tapi, bukankah Akashi yang memberimu perintah untuk tidak beranjak dari posisi? Itu berarti ia akan mencarimu, bukan?

Kau pun berusaha optimis, meski sulit sebab keraguan menaungi batin. Dan... hanya ada satu cara memastikan apakah itu Akashi atau bukan.

Menarik napas, menghembuskannya. Kemudian menggigit bagian bawah bibirmu—seraya membuka mulut ragu; berusaha berucap berani namun sayangnya tidak berhasil, "... A-Akashi-kun?"

Hening sesaat, namun terpecah oleh terciptanya jawaban samar di tengah musik air menyiram tanah.

"[name]?"

Kau tersentak—dugaanmu benar. Merasa bahwa ia tidak jauh, kau pun memperkeras suara; panik meski sedikit lega. "A-Akashi-kun?! Akashi-kun?! Kau ada di mana?"

"[name], tenanglah. Sekarang lakukan perintahku tadi. Berhitunglah keras mulai dari angka satu agar memudahkanku mencari tahu lokasimu."

Volume tinggi dan tegas, menembus suara rintik hujan.

Kau meneguk ludah.

 _Well_ , ucapannya ada benarnya—dengan menghitung dalam volume besar, dapat memberitahu Akashi di mana lokasimu berada. Lantas, kau pun mulai menghitung.

"S-satu..."

 ** _Jdeerrr!_**

Refleks kau menjerit kecil; memejamkan kedua matamu rapat-rapat—berjongkok menutup kedua telinga erat. "D-dua..."

Suara petir, hujan, langkah kaki, serta keheningan seakan menggabung; menekan udara dan semakin mempercepat perfoma detak jantung.

"T-ti... ga..." Meneguk ludah yang seketika terasa pekat, suaramu perlahan memudar—telinga tertutup rapat; tubuh gemetar keras.

Takut, takut dan takut.

Menggigit bagian bawah bibir, manik masih terpenjam erat. Suara petir seakan semakin membesar tiap detiknya—ditambah kegelapan; membuatmu merasa sendirian meski derap kaki terus terdengar menuju posisi berada.

"E-em..." Bibir bergetar. "E-empat..."

Volume suara semakin menurun. Detak jantung meninggikan performa, napas semakin terengah, keringat dingin mengucur, dan tubuh mulai menggigil akibat dinginnya udara di tengah hujan.

 ** _Jdeerrr!_**

Tubuhmu tersentak. Manik dipejamkan seerat mungkin, jemari semakin menyusup menutup akses indra pendengar, mendudukan diri di lantai—menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lutut.

"L-li... ma..." Semakin pelan—tidak terdengar, dimenangi suara latar. "H-hiks... e-enam..."

Mata terasa pedih, cairan bening perlahan bergulir menuruni pipi—terus bereproduksi. Membiarkannya mengalir, tanpa inisiatif menghapus meski hanya sedikit.

Tubuh bergetar hebat, beragam emosi terombang-ambing tidak pasti. Yang pasti, ketakutan mendominasi hati.

Suara langkah semakin membesar.

Kau sesenggukan, meneguk ludah—suara detak jantungmu berdetak kencang terdengar jelas menggelitik telinga.

 ** _Deg. Deg. Deg._**

"Tu-tujuh..."

Dan sedetik setelah kau mengatakannya, kau rasakan kehangatan tersampir di bahumu. Tubuh menegang. Dan tersulut oleh rasa penasaran, perlahan manik membuka meski keraguan sempat menahan.

"Ugh..."

—Yang langsung disambut cahaya oranye dari senter pegangan seseorang.

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata—berusaha menyesuaikan netra dengan cahaya, seraya mengamati sang pembawa sinar di hadapanmu.

Akashi Seijuro.

Manikmu melebar.

"Akashi... -kun?" Bibir berucap ragu, dan tangan menyadari bahwa Akashi menyampirkan selimut pada tubuhmu.

"Hn." Ia menjawab datar—mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahmu sementara manikmu mengikuti pergerakannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas, berujar kesal: "[name], bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menghitung dari angka satu dengan suara—"

Ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena terkejut oleh aksimu yang tiba-tiba—memeluknya erat. Kesampingkan info mengenai selimut yang seketika tergeletak—kini kau merengkuhnya, memendam wajah pada dada bidangnya sambil sesunggukan.

Senter terjatuh dari tangan; menimbulkan suara nyaring kala permukaan plastiknya menyentuh lantai. Akashi hendak bertanya akan perilakumu yang di luar akal sehat, jika saja ia tidak merasakan pakaiannya mulai basah oleh sesuatu.

Air mata.

"A-Akashi-kun—hiks—tadi pergi ke mana?" Pertanyaan yang semenjak tadi memenuhi benakmu pun terlontar meminta penjelasan.

Akashi terdiam sesaat. "Aku pergi mengambil senter."

Mendengar jawabannya, kau mulai menangis keras. Entahlah—emosimu tidak stabil, perasaanmu kacau balau. Ditinggal sendiri di tengah kegelapan bagaimana pun membuatmu menjadi sensitif.

Mau tidak mau—melihatmu seperti itu—Akashi pun luluh. Ia membalas pelukanmu sambil mengusap punggungmu menenangkan. "... Kau aman sekarang, [name]."

Mencengkram lebih erat bajunya yang terbasahi oleh air mata, kau mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah terpendam. Tangisan terdengar samar tertimbun hujan. Cairan bening terus bereproduksi, sementara tubuh kembali bergetar dan suara memarau sedikit.

Dua menit kalian berpelukan dalam posisi duduk di lantai. Akashi berusaha menenangkanmu sementara kau ingin berhenti meski sulit, emosimu tumpah bagai tsunami—dan menghentikannya adalah kesulitan tersendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, listrik kembali menyala.

Namun karena perasaanmu masih belum sepenuhnya membaik, kau tak berinisiatif untuk melepas pelukan. Hanya terdiam—napas sesenggukan dan wajah tertimbun dalam pakaian sang lelaki.

Akashi tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, sebab jujur—ia cukup menikmatinya. Dan ia masih berusaha menenangkanmu hingga menyadari keempat _senpai_ nya—ralat, anak buahnya—memperhatikan dari sebelah dengan ekspresi tak dapat dideskripsikan.

Toh bagaimana pun, pencahayaan kini memberikan mereka akses bebas untuk melihat sekeliling—termasuk adegan yang bahkan tak mereka duga. Akashi yang mendapati raut seluruh anak buahnya itu pun memicingkan kedua mata tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Serempak mereka menggeleng, berjalan pergi mengembalikan alat yang baru saja Akashi perintahkan untuk mengambil—dengan sebuah pertanyaan menaungi hati.

 _"_ _Apa benar tidak ada apa-apa di antara [surname] dan Akashi?"_

.

 **KYAAA! AKHIRNYA ADA ADEGAN YANG LEBIH DARIPADA GANDENGAN TANGAN! HUWAAA—** ** _I'M TOUCHED_** **! *** ** _cries in happiness_** *****

 **Ini... ngak aneh kan? Dan kayaknya di** ** _chap_** **ini Akashi OOC banget hiksu.** ** _But alright_** **, tidak seperti di** ** _chapter-chapter_** **belakang Akashi ngak OOC /dihajar**

 **Tapi mirisnya habis ini balik ke** ** _step-by-step_** **ahahaha #dihajarplis. Lagipula baru tiga bulan masa langsung gini. Ini aja kan karena mati lampu :''3**

 ** _Sorry_** **, saya orangnya bertahap. Tolong jangan cincang saya huweee— biarkan Sei-chan melakukan pedekatenya terlebih dahulu— #ngaistanah.**

 **Ini balasan review anon~!**

 ** _-Name Yulita_**

 ** _Dilanjutin dong~ sampe NIKAH /digamvar/ makasih banyak ya reviewnya~! X3_**

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang sudah membaca,** ** _fave_** **,** ** _fol_** **, dan bahkan me** ** _review_** **! Review PM akan saya balas suatu saat jika sudah lebih longgar uhuhu. Tapi saya beneran seneng sama komentar-komentar kalian /**

 **Meski ada yang nusuk, saya menghargainya karena kejujuran lebih baik daripada** ** _sugar-coated reviews_** **. Saya sendiri ga bisa** ** _sugar-coated_** **soalnya wkwkwkw.**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	20. Chapter 20

**Details?**

 **[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in 2nd PoV, slow-built love, AkashixReader, fluff**

 ** _Detail 20: Cerita Hantu_**

Tiupan angin malam menerpa gorden, menggelitik menimbulkan bunyi gemersik. Rintik hujan tak lagi menyapa indra pendengar—keheningan menguasai.

Meski sesekali dibumbu nyanyian ria para jangkrik atau burung hantu bertengger di pohon luar _villa_ , hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengurangi nuansa angker tercipta.

Listrik telah kembali beroperasi. Hawa pun mulai menghangat. Keadaan luar seketika menyunyi.

Hal tersebut dikarenakan jam malam dan kini kalian berenam berada di kamar Akashi (yang notabene terbesar), dengan enam _futon_ tertata rapi—serta sebuah senter perlengkap aktivitas.

Dapat disimpulkan—kalian semua akan tidur bersama.

Eh?

Kau juga?

Well, awalnya hanya para lelaki yang merencanakan. Namun, karena kau masih takut lampu akan kembali padam secara mendadak, maka Akashi pun memutuskan lebih baik kau ikut bersama mereka bermalam di kamarnya.

Toh tak ada yang tahu apa yang kelak terjadi ke depan, bukan?

Dan inilah keputusan akhir—berenam kelak tidur dalam _futon-futon_ yang terkulai rapi.

Tapi—tunggu!

Darimana kalian mendapatkannya?

Sekali lagi—fasilitas di _villa_ tersedia sempurna; meski yah... mencari bantal serta sarungnya merupakan kesulitan tersendiri yang membuat pusing kepala.

Jarak setiap _futon_ kurang lebih setengah meter, dengan kau yang tersudut—terjauh dari para lelaki. Tentu saja ini harus; untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak disebabkan perbedaan _gender_.

(Meski tak dipungkiri terdapat Akashi di _futon_ sebelah, dan Mayuzumi di bawah. Toh luas ruangan tidak memadai sehingga harus dibagi menjadi dua baris—yang setiapnya tertata tiga _futon_.)

Terang telah dipadamkan, berganti cahaya remang lampu tidur; serta rembulan menyusup melalui jendela transparan.

Tapi, hei—apa gunanya senter? Mengapa harus menggunakan benda tersebut? Apakah untuk sekedar jaga-jaga kala listrik kembali padam?

 _Well_ , itulah salah satu kegunaannya.

Namun bukan yang utama.

Entah siapa yang menyarankan, kau tak tahu pasti—namun inilah yang terjadi sekarang.

Berenam duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan, dengan senter pada genggaman Hayama—sementara sang lelaki berambut oranye hendak memulai kisah.

Nah.

Kini kalian dapat tebak apa yang kelak diberitakan, bukan?

Ya.

Cerita hantu.

Hantu.

Kau meneguk ludah.

Sesungguhnya, kau tidak ingin mengikuti acara ini. Toh kau sangat tidak suka kisah seputar makhluk gaib. Bagimu, itu mengerikan dan menguji nyali.

Namun, kau juga tak ingin tersisihkan sendiri—toh semuanya mengikuti.

Lantas akhirnya memaksakan melawan rasa takut, duduk di samping Akashi—meski sedikit gemetar; memeluk bantal berbalut sarung putih biru kotak-kotak.

Akashi melirik sejenak ke arahmu—dan jujur, ia cukup terkesan.

Kau tak menyadari pandangan Akashi, mengepalkan kedua tangan—memfokuskan tatapan pada Hayama di depan.

(Dapat dikatakan—posisi duduk kalian adalah: Akashi di sebelahmu, lalu Mibuchi, kemudian Hayama, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, setelah itu kembali padamu.)

Mimik pemuda bertaring mungil tersebut serius, tidak jenaka seperti biasa.

Menyadarinya, kau hanya berharap mentalmu kuat agar tidak pingsan terkena serangan jantung akibat kisahnya kelak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kumulai sekarang."

Tanpa sadar, kau mengeratkan pelukan pada bantal—sementara sang lelaki jingga memulai dramatis.

"Semuanya berawal dari hujan badai pada tengah malam..." Hayama menjeda kalimatnya, manik memandang satu per satu insan dalam ruangan—termasuk kau.

Dapat kau rasakan situasi menegang dan oksigen seakan menipis—temperatur entah mengapa terasa mendingin, hati penasaran akan lanjutan namun sisi lain tak ingin.

 ** _Glek._**

Kau meneguk ludah yang seketika terasa pekat. Dalam hati kau merutuki cara penyampaiannya berkisah—menghiperbolis suasana; berhasil menarik pendengar merasakan suasana tercipta.

Ya.

Penasaran.

Curiga.

Tegang.

Sekaligus... takut.

Uh, oh.

Tentunya kecuali Akashi.

Meski tampak sedikit tertarik, tak ada secuil ketakutan pun terpancar melalui ekspresi.

"Ada sepasang suami istri," lanjut Hayama rendah. "Mereka tinggal dalam sebuah _mansion_ besar, dan meski telah menikah selama lima tahun—mereka belum dikaruniai anak."

Hening.

Tak ada yang berkomentar.

Hanya suara pendingin ruangan menimbulkan sedikit gemerisik ringan.

"Dan pada hujan deras itu, _mansion_ mereka kedatangan tamu..." Suara Hayama memberat. "Tamu itu adalah..."

Bulu kudukmu meremang. Nada menggantungnya sukses membuatmu gentar.

Semuanya diam mendengarkan. Jam dinding berbunyi pelan kala tiap detik terlewat—ditambah sekeliling gelap remang, menaikkan nuansa horror serta mempernyata kisah.

Kau mulai tidak tahan. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis, detak jantung meninggikan perfoma.

"... Seorang anak lelaki yang basah kuyup." Hayama tak merubah nada bicaranya, dan itu sangat mengerikan, sungguh.

Kau tak tahu Hayama sangat pandai merealisasikan kisah. Semoga saja kau tidak mimpi buruk hari ini. Ya—kau sangat berharap begitu.

"Kedantangan sang anak disambut baik oleh pasangan tersebut. Mereka pun menyediakannya tempat berteduh sementara, lalu memberinya makan." Kini nadanya berubah menjadi biasa. "Tentu pasangan itu berharap sang anak akan tetap bersama mereka, tapi tidak—anak lelaki tersebut harus pulang ke rumahnya."

Kau menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan, tak lagi peduli semuanya melihat atau tidak. Namun hal tersebut tak sepenuhnya membantu, karena suara masih dapat memasuki akses pendengaranmu.

"Tapi ternyata, anak lelaki itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya, atau pun rumahnya di mana. Tepatnya— _amnesia_." Nadanya kembali terdengar berbahaya.

Uh, oh.

Tidak.

Kau menggigit bagian bawah bibir, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memandang reaksi para pendengar lain.

Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Akashi mendengarkan dengan tenang—meski kau dapati Mibuchi tampak sedikit ngeri akan kelanjutan kisah.

(Dan sedikit kau gembira; bahwa bukan hanya kau yang takut akan kisah hantu tersebut.)

Lalu Mayuzumi?

Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadarinya (toh hawa keberadaannya tipis), bahwa sang _senpai_ terkait tak mendengar celotehan Hayama—memutuskan membaca _light novel_ di samping jendela; dekat cahaya.

Tak ada yang berkomentar. Meski dapat kau rasakan situasi kembali menegang.

"Mengetahuinya, dengan senang hati pasangan tersebut mengangkatnya menjadi anak..." Hayama menjeda kalimatnya, sekali lagi memandang satu per satu pendengar yang ada—kecuali Mayuzumi.

Kau meneguk ludah, jantung berpacu.

"Dan semenjak sang anak tinggal, kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai terjadi..." Gestur tubuh Hayama memperseram kisah, membuatmu semakin gemetar. " _Butler_ dan _maid_ meninggal tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, malam hari sering terdengar tangisan seorang gadis muda, dan suara-suara geraman dari kamar sang anak lelaki."

Tubuhmu menegang, kesunyian melanda. Wajahmu pucat pasi, ingin berteriak—namun takut mengacaukan situasi.

Apa daya, kau hanya dapat memeluk bantal seerat mungkin guna meminimalis ketakutan dini.

Akashi menyadarinya, dan jujur—ia tak tega. Lagipula, selain kau, Mibuchi pun tampak sedikit takut.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Lelaki merah itu menghela napas, memutuskan lebih baik segera menghentikan acara.

"Karena ternyata..." Hayama kembali melanjutkan. Kau menelusupkan jari pada bagian dalam telinga, berusaha menutup akses suara namun tak bisa.

Hendak menjerit, namun tenggorokan seakan tercekat—ketakutan menguasai.

"Anak itu adalah—!"

"Cukup, Koutarou." Sang _emperor_ berujar datar, memotong ucapan Hayama.

Lelaki berambut oranye tersebut pun memandang sang kapten heran—mempertanyakan penjelasan. Kau yang mendengar suara Akashi pun melepaskan jemari, melakukan aksi serupa dengan Hayama. Begitu pula anggota tim basket lainnya (kecuali Mayuzumi).

Akashi bersidekap—bertitah layaknya raja. "Sekarang sudah jam dua belas. Lebih baik kita semua lekas tidur."

Kau memandang Akashi dengan manik berbinar. Bersyukur bahwa inilah akhirnya.

Mibuchi dan Nebuya mengerjap heran—mengalihkan pandang pada jam. Sementara Hayama mendelik tidak terima.

Toh justru di saat yang sangat menegangkan, sang _emperor_ merah gunting sakti itu seenaknya menghentikan ucapan.

"Ehhhh?! Tapi aku sedikit lagi sele—"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sei-chan, sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam. Lebih baik kita segera tidur. Lagipula besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk latihan."

Mibuchi cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Hayama—sebab, ia pun sesungguhnya ngeri akan kisah (entah fiksi atau non-fiksi) yang diceritakan sang pemuda terkait.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati—Hayama pun menyetujui. Kau menghela napas lega. Senter diletakkan di atas meja, dan kalian semua pun berangsur menuju _futon_ masing-masing—merebahkan diri untuk beristirahat.

" _Oyasumi_ , _minna_."

" _Oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi_!"

" _Oyasumi_ , _Akashi-kun to senpaitachi_!"

"Hn, _oyasumi_."

"... _O_ _yasumi_."

—Dan inilah akhir hari pertama _training camp_ di pegunungan Haikou.

.

 **Ini saya agak keinspirasi dari Cardcaptor Sakura. Maaf ya kalau aneh.** **Maaf banget juga satu bulan ngak** ** _update_** **cerita ini hiks.**

 **Semoga suka ya, makasih buat yang sudah** **baca, fol, fave dan mereview! Ini balasan review anon (PM menyusul kala sempat; tapi saya baca semuanya, sungguh!):**

 ** _-Guest_**

 ** _Sudah lanjut x3 Maaf lama, terima kasih banyak reviewnya *bows*_**

 ** _-Guest_**

 ** _Huwaaa! Makasih / Iya saya sadar Akashi agak OOC tapi ya udah mau gimana lagi :''3 Akashi romantis itu sulit /heh/ Sayangnya saya updatenya lama banget... hiks. Makasih banyak ya reviewnya x3_**

 ** _-meg meg_**

 ** _Makasih banyak, iya diselesein kok. Cuman lama banget wkwkwk /dor. Makasih banyak reviewnya ya :3_**

 **Sekian,**

 **~alice dreamland**


	21. Chapter 21

**Details?**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in 2nd PoV, slow-built love, AkashixReader, fluff**

 _ **Detail 21: Mimpi Buruk**_

 _"Rissaaaa! Kumohon! Temani aku bicara! Kau juga belum tidur, kan?"_

Samar, suara perempuan menggema dalam villa yang dipenuhi keheningan. Sesungguhnya, intonasi biasa dan nada juga tidak membentak—namun dikarenakan suasana sunyi menguasa, lantas dapat mudah dideteksi dari segala penjuru bangunan.

 _(Tentu kecuali ruangan tertutup.)_

Akashi mengerjap, manik mengerling menuju arah suara.

Ruang tamu.

Apa... ia baru saja mendengar suara dari ruang tamu?

 _"Hufff jadi kau lebih memilih Saitama daripada aku?! Kau kejam Risa!"_ [21]

Resonansi bunyi terdengar lagi.

Pendapat Akashi makin menguat.

Kau pasti berada di sana.

Hantu? Akashi tidak percaya.

Jarum jam yang mewakili tiap detik terlewat terus berbunyi, memenuhi villa dengan suara kecil bedenting rapi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri lantai dua villa. Ia sendiri heran, bagaimana ia dapat terbangun—namun karena mendapati futonmu kosong dan ia pun tak dapat kembali tertidur, maka Akashi memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar (sekaligus terusik akan keadaanmu).

 _"E-eh?! T-tunggu! Risa! Riiiiisssaaaa! Jangan tutup telponnya—ah, sudah mati."_

Dan inilah hasil pencariannya.

Kaki menuruni tangga penghubung lantai satu dan dua, langsung mendapati ruang tamu yang terang akibat lampu menyala.

Serta seorang gadis duduk manis pada sofa, menghadap televisi menyala dengan ponsel pada genggaman—menggerutu pelan akibat kekesalan terhadap teman yang menyempatkan waktu saja tak rela.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara Akashi dari belakang melantun—membuatmu tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati sang lelaki berjalan menuju arah berbekal baju tidur.

Kau mengerjap kemudian tersenyum lega, dihadiahi sepasang mata berkerlip heran. "Aku... terbangun karena bermimpi buruk."

Akashi terdiam seraya mengangguk pelan, memosisikan diri duduk tepat di sebelah—hingga piyama saling bergesek ringan. Manik diarahkan ke depan, tempat benda elektronik terkait memutar siaran yang tak ia ketahui judulnya. Namun dilihat dari karakter serta bahasa, sepertinya...

 _Anime_ Shigeki no Kyojin?

Ah, ya.

Memang itu yang kau tonton saat ini.

Sepertinya, kau telah tercemar oleh temanmu yang penyuka anime.

Tapi, tunggu—bagaimana anime tersebut dapat diputar pada jam semacam ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Untuk apa pula Akashi memikirkannya?

Gambar kian berganti, karakter fiksional bertaburan—namun tidak menganggu dan justru dapat kalian berdua nikmati. Menyebabkan diri perlahan larut dalam dunia di balik layar.

"Uhm? Akashi-kun?"

—Namun kau pecahkan kala sebuah pertanyaan menggelitik benak.

"Hn?"

"Kau sendiri mengapa ada di sini?" Tersirat rasa heran yang kentara kala bertanya.

"Hanya terbangun lalu tidak dapat tidur kembali." Tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari _anime._

"Oh..."

Keheningan melanda. Pakaian yang saling bergesek tidak membuatmu risi, melainkan sebaliknya—sebab hal tersebut membuatmu merasa tak sendirian. Akashi pun tak ada inisiatif untuk berubah posisi, meski beberapa kali bergerak dan menimbulkan gesekan terjadi.

Angin malam tertimbun dalam bunyi _anime_ berputar, dan tanpa sadar—hawa mendingin serta kantuk menghampiri.

Mendapati dirinya dapat tertidur, Akashi pun berdiri; hendak kembali ke kamar.

Namun terhenti kala ia dapati seseorang menahan lengan piyamanya.

 _Grep._

Kau.

Refleks kau lepaskan peganganmu, tersentak sesaat. "Uhm, _sumimasen_."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis.

Ini hanya perasaannya atau kau berperilaku sedikit... janggal?

Manik heterokom memicing tajam pada figurmu, mencari tahu. Beragam hipotesis ia rangkai dan diteliti satu per satu—mencari yang paling rasional. Tubuhmu menegang, keringat dingin menyusuri pelipis hingga dagu, serta senyuman kaku menghiasi tampang.

Dan Akashi dapat simpulkan kau takut ditinggalkan.

Dibuktikan dengan perbincangan di telpon dengan temanmu, serta senyuman lega kala dirinya datang menemanimu.

Ya, itu pasti.

Akashi tidak pernah salah—ia selalu benar.

Namun ia pun yakin kau merasa bersalah menahannya, karena kau tahu Akashi pun mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur.

Sebab itu, Akashi pun memutuskan—

"Eh? Akashi-kun?"

—untuk kembali duduk dan menemanimu menonton _anime_ hingga kau tertidur. Membuatnya mendapatimu memandangnya dengan manik berkerlip heran.

Mengerti akan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan, Akashi mendesis pelan. "Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika ingin ditemani."

Kau tersentak, memandangnya gugup. "T-tapi Akashi-kun kan ingin tidur, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Akashi terdiam.

Kemudian menghela napas.

Mengapa kau... masih saja memikirkan hal seperti itu? Padahal kalian sudah berbulan-bulan bersama? Dan kau masih saja canggung bersamanya?

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, jadi jangan pikirkan itu lagi dan fokus pada tontonanmu." Akashi bersidekap—mengalihkan pandang ke depan dan berusaha melekatkan pandangan pada layar. Kau mengangguk ragu seraya melakukan hal serupa.

Namun kedamaian tersebut hanya bertahan selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik.

"Ano, Akashi-kun?" Suaramu kembali melantun menyapa pendengarannya.

Akashi memiringkan kepala, menatapmu datar. "Apa?"

Tak memedulikannya, kau tersenyum tulus. " _Arigatou_ sudah mau menemaniku."

Lelaki itu diam sejenak.

Terpaku akan senyumanmu seraya mengerjap sesaat. Pipi tanpa sadar memerah dan detak jantung kembali berpacu tanpa diperintah.

Bunyi percakapan karakter Shigeki no Kyojin menjadi latar suasana peristiwa tercipta, seiring anggukan diterima. Ia mengalihkan pandang, menutup bagian bawah wajah dengan tangan kanan (berusaha menutupi wajah yang sedikit merona), bergumam pelan:

"Ya."

.

 _ **[21]: Saitama dari One Punch Man huahahaha /nak**_

 **Saya bener-bener minta maaf. Ini sebelumnya udah jadi dua tahun lalu, udah diupdate di Wattpad pula. Tapi karena provider saya ga bisa buka FFn, akhirnya ga buka lagi. Ini entah gmn kjuga gatau, mendadak ada keajaiban :"**

 **Chapter selanjut-selanjutnya juga tinggal copas dari Wattpad, jadi nanti saya usahain pindahin satu per satu—kalo kuota belom habis :"(**

 **Apa masih ada yang nunggu? Keknya ga /lari. Btw kalo beneran masi ada, makasi ya. Lanjutannya kupost minggu depan kalo kuota masih ada.**

 **Balesannya review yang punya akun satu-satu ya, agak lama maafkan ;v;**

 _ **-Akahime**_

 _ **Anjuuu maaf ya, saya ngak bisa seaktif dulu lagi karena provider—akan saya usahakan lanjut sampai tuntas; hanya saja sekarang sibuk sama sekul :"**_

 _ **Makasi banyak udah ditunggu ya :3**_

 _ **-minami shoko**_

 _ **Gee, makasi banyak sudah ngeluangin waktu untuk komen! Semoga suka chap ini juga ya (kalo baca) :3**_

 _ **-Wako**_

 _ **Anak itu— /apa. Bayangin double Kaori ding wkwkwkw. Makasi komennya :3**_

 _ **-akaa**_

 _ **Done ya ehehe maaf dua tahun /slap. Makasi komennya :3**_

 _ **-yuuki**_

 _ **Done, maaf ya waktu dua tahun /lari. Makasi dah komentar :3**_

 **Sekian,**

 **~alice dreamland**


End file.
